For Forever My Lord, For Eternity My Love
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: The love, the hate, the trust, the lies, the life, the death. They've both been through so many things throughout the years. If only they knew how everything would end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated. This story should be better written than the others since this story is pretty new. I would also like to let you all know that there will be a few dark chapters. Enjoy!

-Sugar

* * *

...She sat in her chair, staring emotionlessly into the mirror as her ladies finished up her hair. Half of it still cascaded down her back in long tresses and the rest into a large bun. They always talked to her, but she usually did not reply back, only a mere inclination of the head at times. When they were finished, she turned her head, still looking into the mirror to check and nodded her approval. They applied more makeup on her right cheek, for her Master had rose his hand upon her the night before. It was a terrible day to see their Lord angry.

They bowed around her and did not take a second glance back as they did. Some did not understand why their Mistress was so sad. Their Lord treated her better than any slave or pet he had ever had. She was always so sad when she was alone with them. She was either sad or very brash to her Master, which would end up with her bleeding profusely or crying. Said female waited for her Master to see to her. She did not have to wait long though, for he had walked into the room and stared at her as he usually did. His tall, intimidating, stoic demeanor, standing there checking her for himself. After nodding his own approval, he called out to her.

"Pet." Kagome silently stood and walked up to him, waiting as usual for him to put the leash around her neck. Her face solemn as she look everywhere else but at him. When she realized that he grabbed the leash, she wanted to cry. She hated the restraint that he used against her and he knew it as well.

"This Sesshoumaru will leash you because of the behavior you showed the night before. You are quite lucky that I only rose my hand upon you." He grabbed her chin making her look up at him. His golden eyes piercing into her blue gray ones. "Do you understand how generous I am being?" he asked as he stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Master Sesshoumaru." She did not feel like fighting with him right now and using sarcasm towards the demon would not be wise either.

He nodded as he pulled the collar around her neck. "Good. Now come, you will eat, then you will accompany this Sesshoumaru to meet Lord Kito."

He had the long chain of her leash around his strong hand as he led her out of the room. Kagome was quiet as she ate her breakfast, which was only the apple she had chosen from the bowl. Sesshoumaru watched her as she ate. She was not eating like she was before. She was purposely fasting herself. This would not do. Calling for another one of his servants, he ordered them to bring more food. Kagome lifted her head as she looked toward her Master. Before she could protest, his sharp glare cut off her off.

"You will eat." he demanded. "It will not be good for this Sesshoumaru's pet to die of starvation." he said almost gently.

Kagome nodded as she always did with a, 'Yes Master' as she waited. Sesshoumaru waved his hand for the food to be placed in front of the female and as they left, Kagome only stared at it. Sesshoumaru noticed this and growled warningly at her.

"Eat." he commanded and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Master. I am not hungry. I-"

"Are you disobeying my order, pet?" he asked icily. Kagome whimpered before she started to eat.

* * *

..."Are you saying that I should give up alliances in the Northern Lands, Lord Kito?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as he ran his claws through his pets hair. Kagome was sitting on her knees beside Sesshoumaru quietly listening to him and Lord Kito talk. Sesshoumaru had a habit of running his fingers through her hair at certain moments like this one.

Lord Kito shook his head as he spoke. "I am not saying that Sesshoumaru-sama. I am only saying that I would be wary of Lord Takana. He is becoming rather... secretive with his findings." said Lord Kito, hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his pet as he ordered her to bring drinks for him and Lord Kito. Kagome stood and bowed as she left the room quietly. It was quiet as both males watched her leave. After the door had closed behind her, Sesshoumaru had turned back to Kito to see him still staring out of the door his pet had left out of. Sesshoumaru growled warningly. "This Sesshoumaru hope you were not gawking at my pet, Lord Kito." The Prince said icily with a small glare.

Lord Kito almost flinched at the tone and thought wisely of his words before he spoke them. "I do not mean any disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru. Her beauty just caught my eye and I could not help my lingering gaze."

Sesshoumaru grunted and looked away from the young lord as he tried to feign indifference, as if he did not care that Kito stared at his pet, but in the inside, he was raging. No one stared at his pet in that demeanor. _No one_.

* * *

...After Lord Kito had finally left, Sesshoumaru stayed in the large meeting room with his pet as she sat quietly beside him as he continued to run his claws through her hair. Kito and Sesshoumaru still had many things to discuss and Sesshoumaru had allowed the demon to stay for a couple of nights until they were finished with their dilemma.

"Pet," he suddenly called, startling Kagome.

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and waited for him to continue. Looking down at her, he spoke softly, "You did well this morning with Lord Kito." He praised as he pulled a pin away from her hair. Pulling that one pin had Kagome's hair out of the extravagant bun her ladies had put it in. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and the side of her face and she looked away. Kagome knew what he was doing, he always did it before he attempted something.

Letting his stoic facade fall, he gently turned her face to him and ran a finger over her soft lips and leaned down to give her a slow kiss. Kagome did not react nor pull away from it. She had stopped pulling away from his kisses a long time ago. She wouldn't dare call it affection. It was just an action to show who she belonged to. He did it when he felt like it was needed or when he wanted to. Before he could snap at her, she spoke, her face turned away.

"Why have you changed?" she asked softly, not looking away from him. She saw his eyes narrow and she could only wait for his reaction. The reaction was not too surprising when he grabbed a handful of her long raven locks, making her yelp from the pain. He pulled her head to his lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back himself, he stared hard into her eyes. Kagome shivered in his angry gaze. She did not know why he had been so evil towards her. Why he had betrayed her and made her a slave for his own pleasure?

"I have told you many times not to question me and yet you continue to do so," he said with a growl as he stood and pushed her away from him.

Kagome saw him stalking closer to her and she tried to back away from him, but the collar around her neck --which was connected to the long chain that was in his hands-- kept her from doing such action. She flinched noticeably when he moved his arm, though this time it was not out to strike her. Sesshoumaru felt a small prick inside him when he saw what she had done.

It was quite obvious she was afraid of him and somewhere inside of him, he wished she was not. Kagome whimpered when she felt the palm of his hand touch her cheek. She really hoped that he would not lash out on her, if he did, she prayed it would not be upon the same abused cheek. Her left cheek was still tender from the night before. When he had put his hand on said cheek, she flinched.

Sesshoumaru held her chin up to him for she was looking down and brushing his hand upon her left cheek, he spoke, "You have disobeyed me." Kagome did not speak after he had made his statement which had irritated him further.

Turning her head to the right side of her cheek, his lip twitched upward bitterly. She had to be punished. Kagome yelped in pain when he rose his hand and hit her upon her right cheek. Falling onto the floor by his feet, she cradled her abused cheek in her right hand. Sesshoumaru smelt the first tear fall from her eye and he growled, irritated with himself as he snatched the chain around his hand as he pulled her towards him.

"Cease your crying," he growled threateningly at her before roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms. Kagome tried her best to stop but every time she thought of why she was crying and what her predicament was, she continued to do so. Not caring if he punished her again. She hated him, she hated him with a passion.

He growled again, "This Sesshoumaru shall not repeat myself."

"I hate you." Kagome whispered as she snatched herself away from his grasp and stepped away. Wiping away her tears, she stared at him angrily.

To say Sesshoumaru was surprised was an understatement. If he was any other, he would have stood there with wide eyes, but he wasn't anyone else. He was Lord Sesshoumaru and her words stabbed him. She had never said those words to him. Never. Kagome had went on with her scathing words.

"I hate you so much Sesshoumaru! You betrayed me! You said you would never hurt me and yet you lied to me, deceived me and chained me up only to be your slave!" she said as she fought back the tears threatening to spill over.

Sesshoumaru looked away from her hard glare as he felt her anger and sadness spike. He knew she was correct in his ways, but he was a Lord and he would never admit it to anyone. Clenching his fists and trying to ignore her excessive sobbing, he yanked the chain towards him and crushed his lips upon hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated.

* * *

...Later that afternoon, Kagome stayed in Sesshoumaru's room. She was not to leave the room. He made sure of that. Kagome sat on a pillow on the floor near the bed post while she waited for him to return. She really didn't want him to return. She hated him. Mind, body, and soul. She had to wait until 'her lord' came and she knew that might be awhile. He was most likely fucking another whore or talking to Lord Kito. Kagome had her money on the first guess.

Kagome had leaned against the foot of the bed post and closed her eyes. Every time she slept she prayed that one day she would be out of this hell hole.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru walked into the room to see his pet sleeping rather uncomfortably against his bed post. He bent down, threw away the leash that bound her to the post and pulled her into his arms. He had just finished talking to Lord Kito and it seemed like they were able to come to an agreement. Sesshoumaru was not able to completely focus on their conversation without his thoughts floating to his pet.

Sesshoumaru placed her gently in the bed. He climbed in behind her and held her waist as he combed his claws through her hair. He gently turned her to face him and he almost growled when he saw the bruise forming on her cheek. No doubt the other side was the same as this one.

Sesshoumaru berated himself as he carefully licked his pet's bruised cheek. She shifted, but did not open her eyes. Golden eyes examined the rest of her gorgeous face. His eyes stopped at her lips. Lips that he remembered kissing not too long ago, lips that did unimaginable things to his body...

But those lips were the same lips that used to smile those astonishing smiles. The smiles he cherished and was always happy with. But no more. No more did those smiles brighten up his world. Only tears. His eyes traveled to her closed eyes. Tears were what he saw more than those mesmerizing smiles. Tears were the only thing she shed. Tears she shed because of him. He brought tears and fear out of her. The woman that used to be full of happiness and love, but now full of sadness and hate.

In the middle of his thoughts, the woman of his thoughts drifted to wakefulness. The gray color in her eyes taking over the blue that still shimmered in them. Suddenly, she smiled. She smiled as she rose her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered smiling.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru lost himself in her loving smile and had responded. "You smile, my beloved." he whispered silkily.

"I will always smile-"

"For me-"

"My love." she finished and pressed her lips to his softly.

At that precise moment, Sesshoumaru was reminded about himself, about her, the situation. Everything. His cold, distant facade fell back into place and the warming sensation that tingled both partners being suddenly disappear red. The room feeling cold again. Kagome was pushed away, none too gently, and was being growled at by Sesshoumaru.

Kagome blinked several times before remembering herself where she was. She was not in her dream. The dream she wished would never end disappeared right before her eyes. She was no longer with the young demon she once loved, she was with another. He was not the loving Sesshoumaru she had fallen in love with and him with her. He was someone else. Another demon. The devil himself.

Sesshoumaru made no move as he stared at her. His eyes blinked red before going back to its molten gold. Sesshoumaru rose from the bed and walked to the foot of the bed, Kagome following his every move warily. Kagome gasped softly when he smirked at her, though maliciously.

"You believe that this Sesshoumaru loves you?" he asked with an arch of his eyebrow. The answer was obvious. Kagome still believed that he loved her, if not loved then cared about her, somewhere.

Kagome hesitated, shifting in the bed, the sheets sliding over her body. " You did before." she whispered softly, ashamed.

Sesshoumaru sneered at her. "This Sesshoumaru does not _love_. You were a toy, a play thing, a doll. You were and still are nothing to me." he snapped icily.

Kagome turned her head away from his heated glare. She did not need to look at him to know how he was looking at her. Narrowed eyes, heated glare, intimidating aura. Yes, she knew him well. But...

"Why did you choose to keep me then?" Kagome asked suddenly, turning her head back to him. There was a brief pregnant pause before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"For a pet, you are a good fuck." he answered coldly. Kagome shivered from his frigid tone. She pulled the covers closer to her form, trying to shield herself from the bitter coldness in the room.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly when she felt the start of her tears burning in the back of her eyes. He knew how to hurt someone and to do it without care.

"Do not leave this room, this Sesshoumaru will have someone bring you your dinner." he continued.

Sesshoumaru quickly left the room when he saw the first tear leave her eye. Growling, he slammed the door closed and after commanding a servant to tend to his pet, he went to the gardens to relax. He started to relax when he sat by the fountain, the soft tumbling of the water soothing him. Soon, he started to question his sanity when he saw Kagome standing underneath a Sakura tree. Not only that, but he was with her. She was smiling as she ran her fingers through the ends of his hair. He saw her lips moving and suddenly heard the conversation.

_"Are you sure that you can't patrol the lands tomorrow?" Kagome asked softly._

_The Sesshoumaru standing in front of her looked away into the forest. "This Sesshoumaru must. I have put it off long enough."_

_Kagome sighed. "Do you not like spending time with me?" Kagome asked sniffling._

_Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction hearing her sniff. Turning his head back to her, he saw that she had turned her back away from him._

_"You want to leave me and when you do I would be ever so lonely." Kagome said in a small voice, all the while smiling._

_"This Sesshoumaru must patrol the lands to make sure that you are protected." Sesshoumaru reasoned._

_Kagome made tears run down her cheeks and Sesshoumaru inhaled the salty scent. He did not like it. What Kagome said next was the last straw._

_"Y-You don't l-love me!" Kagome said dramatically, wiping the tears away. The gold in Sesshoumaru's eyes left briefly he spoke with a growl._

_"Do not say such things. This Sesshoumaru does share the same feelings." He comforted before turning her around to him. He would have to admit to himself that he was thoroughly surprised when he saw her smiling at him._

Why is she... _Sesshoumaru growled as he clenched his fists_. I see.

_"You were messing with this Sesshoumaru, were you not?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly._

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Her blue gray eyes shining in the daylight. Sesshoumaru growled at her. "Heh." Kagome said before running. Sesshoumaru smirked before running after her._

_Sesshoumaru watched from the bench with a blank look in his eyes as he watched the memory of him and Kagome. Kagome running and him following behind her, toying with her, knowing he could catch her at anytime, until he finally gave in and tackled her. The rest of the memory was the both of them kissing each other and --_

"My Lord!" Sesshoumaru quickly blinked his eyes.

"My Lord?" Sesshoumaru snapped his head in the direction of the voice. It was a servant.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, surprising the servant.

"It's Lady Kagome. She refuses to eat." The servant supplied, eyes downcast. Sesshoumaru growled, his fists clenching.

"You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru growled out as he brushed past his now fearful servant. Sesshoumaru had been in a very good mood, the mood to go see his pet and spend time with her, until he got the report.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated.

Warning: Rape

-Sugar

* * *

...Kagome was thoroughly irritated. She was inot/i hungry and those suck-up women servants kept asking her to eat. She wasn't actually angry at them, but at Sesshoumaru. She knew one of those kiss ups would go tell Sesshoumaru, but she really didn't care.

Sesshoumaru watched as the servants bowed and timidly left his sight as he came to the door. He was about to open the door when it opened and a young woman walked out. She looked up and gasped before lowering her head.

"She refuses to eat, My Lord." The young woman said softly, the tray of food in her hands. Sesshoumaru looked over the tray and his eyes narrowed when he saw food still intact, not having been touched.

"Leave." Sesshoumaru replied icily. The woman left without another word. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and when he saw that she was curled up in the bed, her back to him, he slammed the door closed. Seeing her flinch, he sneered.

Kagome flinched when she heard the door slam close. She knew who it was and curled up into a smaller ball, she closed her eyes, wishing that she was somewhere else.

"You did not eat, _pet_." Sesshoumaru said calmly, making sure to emphasize the word pet. Though his voice was calm, they both knew better. Kagome did not say a thing, just pulled the covers tighter over her body. Sesshoumaru's eye narrowed before swiftly coming to her side and pulling the sheets away from her. Kagome's eye quickly opened and moved away from him.

"This Sesshoumaru has told you before not to do this. Have I not, my pet?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Why won't you let me die!" Kagome snapped, sitting up in the bed.

Sesshoumaru growled at her and before Kagome could defend herself, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her back on the bed. He quickly straddled her and removed his clothes. Kagome's eyes widened before fighting him as always. A fight that he always won in the end. Sesshoumaru disposed of her clothes quickly before kissing her lips roughly and putting more of his weight on her body.

"You are mine, pet," Sesshoumaru replied darkly. Holding her wrists above her head with one hand, he used the other to open her legs and situate himself between them, all the while hearing her screams of protest.

"And you will obey this Sesshoumaru." he growled slapping her across the face. Her screams quickly diminished into soft cries and whimpers. Kagome felt a poke in between her legs, near her entrance and stiffened.

"Please don't, Sesshoumaru." Kagome pleaded, tears running down her face.

Sesshoumaru ignored her, inserting a finger into her hot depths, Kagome crying out in pain. Without any warning, he pushed the finger in and out of her spot.

"Do you understand you are mine, pet?" Sesshoumaru whispered into her bruised and reddened lips.

Kagome did not answer, just wished for the small pleasure she was feeling to go away. Closing her eyes, Kagome thought of something else, wanting to be anywhere else but here. Not liking what she was doing, he quickly replaced his finger with his cock and rammed hard inside her. A choked scream rushed out of Kagome's throat as her nails dug into his back.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure. One from her tightness around him, and two from her nails embedding themselves into his chiseled back. Pulling out of her, he pushed himself back inside, claiming her lips as he did so. Kagome was in a world of pain. She was sure her nails left deep scratches in his skin, deep enough to bleed. Almost as deep as he was moving inside of her.

"Please . . . stop . . . " Kagome's voice strained as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru's lips. Sesshoumaru growled before pulling out and slamming back into her, grabbing a fist full of her hair in the process. After a while, Kagome did not know what happened or when it happened, but he grew gentle in his actions.

He shifted so it became more pleasurable for her and him both. Her legs were raised to his hips, making him penetrate deeper than before. He left soothing kisses down her neck and chest and the pace of which he was moving inside of her slowed considerably. Kagome's hands found their way in his hair as he moved slower, lover like.

Everything he did to her body was amazing then, the kisses he gave her, when his mouth moved away from her skin; she was on fire. Sesshoumaru kissed her lips longingly as his strokes became more passionate. Kagome arched her back as her mouth opened in a silent scream of release. Sesshoumaru's long and deep strokes continued as Kagome rode out her release. What Sesshoumaru was doing was unusual. He would usually have sex with her then sleep, but this. . . this was different. He was taking his time and he seemed to care about the pleasure she was receiving, not just himself.

Kagome's thoughts were shut down completely when Sesshoumaru's mouth moved on top of her own. She looked into his eyes to see them fogged over with lust. . . and deep. . . longing? Kagome gasped before moaning when he hit a particular spot inside her.

"Oh, Sesshou . . ." she trailed off, moving along with his strokes. When Sesshoumaru felt his release coming, he thrust into her a few more times before slamming his lips over hers, letting his seed travel from his body to her womb. His lips lingered a little more before pulling away, staring deep into her blue gray eyes.

Realizing that he was still inside of her, Sesshoumaru pulled out and rolled to his side pulling Kagome along with him. Kagome was on her side, her face towards his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She did not move an inch. She stiffened visibly and Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head. She was not used to something like this. His loving nature, gentleness. . .

"Forgive me. . ." A smooth voice whispered. A voice that Kagome was not used to. Kagome moved her head back and looked up at him. She sighed when she saw that he was asleep. Smiling faintly, she kissed his lips ever so softly. Shifting so her head was underneath his chin, she slept.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru sat in his onsen as a servant washed his body. Right across from him was his Kagome getting washed in the same way. She hadn't looked at him since he awakened her this morning. He smirked when he saw the small blush rising on her cheeks. She glanced his way before looking away again. Sitting more comfortable for himself, he leaned back and continued to allow the girl to clean him. In his head it was his pet, his pet washing him with her small, tender fingers.

Thinking about how he rose her from her gentle slumber aroused him once more. He had woke this morning to see his pet cuddling close to him, her breathing gentle. Getting the most arousing idea, he decided to wake his pet a little different. Silently and with so little movement, he was able to get her on her back with him in between her legs.

From their time together the night before, she was already naked and he was grateful for that. Raising both legs to lay them on his broad shoulders, he smirked before slipping his tongue out and licking her slit up to her clit. She only groaned and shifted in the bed, but left him unsuccessful in his quest.

He continued on with his ministrations until he felt her awaken. From then on, she fought him, but in vain. He growled at her in warning. She would not be getting away until he was done with her. His pet came and he made sure to cherish and savor her sweet flavor. It was like the sweetest candy. . . and she will always be that sweet candy.

Now, she would not look at him. He watched her closely, licking his fangs as she rose out of the onsen with the help of the young girl who was washing her before. Kagome kept the towel around her body to keep him from looking over her body. Sesshoumaru paid attention to her legs. He watched them until they disappeared back into his room. He growled. He felt himself harden with need. The servant girl who washed his body, suddenly kissed his cheek. Sesshoumaru did not stop her. He would need to relieve himself before he left out. He smirked as he looked at the servant girl.

Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: Dark scenes in chapter.

Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated.

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Violetrose18- Thank you so much! That really meant a lot to me! -hugs-

* * *

...Kagome had put on a dark green kimono and had waited in her master's room. Her heart dropped when she heard a scream echo out from the onsen. She closed her eyes as she sat on the bed. She knew what it was. . . Not too soon after that, the servant girl came out and Kagome looked up. The girl smirked at her before leaving her master's room. Kagome glared at the door. That was the exact time Sesshoumaru came out and went to his large wardrobe.

"Are you well, pet?" he suddenly asked, pulling Kagome's eyes away from the door. She glanced at him and hated that she did. He had not dressed yet and he had his back towards her. She glared at him before turning away.

"Like you care." she snapped back at him. Sesshoumaru smirked, turning around. He was now dressed and was coming closer to her on the bed. Kagome could feel it. He stood beside her and she looked up at him. He then sat down and caressed her cheek.

He then whispered, "Why would I not care about you, my pet?" He ran a clawed finger down the side of her cheek to her neck. Kagome hated every moment of it.

"You are nothing but a liar, Sesshoumaru." she hissed at him through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru's finger stopped at her collar bone when he growled. He leaned over to her and hissed in her ear. "This Sesshoumaru does not-"

"You do. I am not to be your pet and you know it. You promised me. . ." Kagome trailed off, her voice shaking, though not in fear, but in anger. "You promised you would not hurt me...that I would not become _this_ when you became Lord." Kagome stopped, but she was far from done.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he removed his finger. "This Sesshoumaru was foolish--"

"You loved me." Kagome cut in.

"And did not know-"

"And I loved you." Kagome went on, though she knew she could be beaten for interrupting him.

"Quiet!" he growled, pulling away from her. Kagome did not say a word, just watched as he clenched his fists and glowered down at her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were no longer gold, but pink.

"You loved me, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said after a few minutes. Sesshoumaru's jaw ticked as they set into place. "And I loved you." She went on, standing now. Kagome knew she could get beaten to the brink of death for even bringing this up.

He had even told her that he didn't want her saying those words and if she did, she would wish for death after he had finished with her. Sesshoumaru watched her, his eyes still kept the pink hue. He did not move as she continued to speak. Something enabled him to.

"Sesshoumaru we promised each other. We promised to love each other." she paused and kept herself from touching him.

"It was one of our own vows of love to each other. The day before your father died. . ." she paused once again when she saw how he stiffened.

"You promised that you would not love another... that I would always be with you. And I trusted you. I trusted you with my life, Sesshoumaru. I do have to say that I knew I would never become your mate, but..I did not believe you would turn me into _this_. I am not a slave or a toy, Sesshoumaru. . . I loved you enough to leave and let you have the mate of your choice, but you wouldn't let me leave... you-"

"Slave." Kagome looked up at him and flinched at the look he was giving her. His eyes were a light red as he stared down at her. Kagome shook her head as she stepped a cautious step back. He stepped closer to her. The look in his eyes promised pain.

"No, Sesshoumaru. . . please." she pleaded. The strong voice she'd had before began to break and shatter within seconds. Sesshoumaru brought up a hand and she found her neck within his iron tight grasp. She was soon gasping for breathe. He turned and slammed her back into the wall. She whimpered from the pain.

"This Sesshoumaru has warned you of saying such things, haven't I?" he said, his voice low and menacing. His hands closed off her air, not giving her enough time to answer. Kagome's nails dug into his arm before passing out.

* * *

...Kagome opened her eyes to see black. She also realized she was naked and cold. Kagome moved her hands around to feel only the cold floor beneath her and a chain. She grabbed it and traced it from where her hand was to her ankle. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to get punished. Kagome sniffed and wanted to throw up. It smelled like death and blood in here. Though, if there was any blood at all, it might have been hers.

Kagome wondered when Sesshoumaru would come in and punish her. She did not have to wait long. The door to the cold and smelly room opened and two figures stood in the middle of the large entrance. One was taller than the other and Kagome guessed it was Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes had to adjust to the little bit of light pouring into the room before actually seeing Sesshoumaru and the other male he was with. The other she had recognized it to be a large man, muscled, beside him. A guard most likely. Sesshoumaru walked inside and suddenly candles began to light the room. Kagome shifted herself from the floor and moved to stand.

"I did not say you could stand." came the cold voice. Kagome shivered, both from the temperature in the room and his voice. Kagome was down on the floor again as he stepped closer to her form and Kagome suddenly felt fearful. She stole one look into his eyes and knew she was going to get it.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said, her eyes downcast. He did not say anything to acknowledge that she had said anything.

"Get her ready." his voice boomed throughout the room and the male that was with him said 'Hai, My Lord,' and went to it.

Sesshoumaru stared at her as his guard chained her. He removed the shackle from her ankle before turning her towards the wall. Kagome's cheek was on the wall as he pulled her arms up towards the chains above from her. Kagome knew she should be crying, but she couldn't. This wasn't the first time this has happened. When Sesshoumaru saw that she was ready he grunted towards the man. Kagome was not able to see anything, but could hear them.

"How many lashes, My Lord?" The man asked, his voice rough. Kagome heard a whip crack.

"Twenty." Sesshoumaru said, his voice emotionless. Kagome braced herself for the pain that was soon to come. Sesshoumaru would stand there and watch as he always did. "Begin."

There was silence, but Kagome knew what the man was doing..

_Crack_

"One." Sesshoumaru then began counting. Kagome bit back a scream.

_Crack_

"Two."

Kagome's nails bit into her own skin and blood treaded down her arms. It's only been two lashes of the whip and her back was already on fire. Sesshoumaru would watch as she knew he would.

_Crack_

"Three."

Sesshoumaru always watched.

_Crack_

"Four."

He always stayed to make sure she was punished 'correctly'. He never picked up the whip himself and to use it against her. Kagome smiled as bitterly as she could as the whip came down on her again. She stopped listening to him count. It would be _long_ and _painful_ anyway. Just listening to him count like that would only make everything worse. . . if it could get any worse. Her back was already red with whip marks. Blood slowly ran down her back from the lashes she's been given. That same blood pooled beneath her feet. . .

Sesshoumaru continued to count as the guard whipped her. He never whipped her himself. He would never be able to punish her like this. That is why he had another punish her instead. Sesshoumaru watched the large amount of blood pooled beneath her feet and the red welts on her back grow in each strike of the whip. He knew how much she suffered and he knew it was entirely his fault. Watching her like this had him wanting to snatch the whip from the man's hand and kill the man himself.

But he couldn't.

All he could do was watch and wait out her punishment. One could not say it was soon to be over. He knew she would not cry or scream. She did that once and never did again.

Soon, Kagome passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Tansho.

A/N: Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated.

Thank you guys for reviewing!

* * *

...The young woman awakened to cool hands upon her back. She dared not to move. It would only make the pain far more worse. Kagome was silent as the hands worked on her back.

"Your punishment had been lightened." said the voice. The voice was soft and familiar. It was the old woman who usually did things like this after she was punished. Kagome stayed silent.

"The one giving you the lashes did not go as hard on you as the other did." The older woman's voice was soft and wise. Kagome has known her every since Sesshoumaru had resorted to whipping her for her disobedience. Tansho was the old woman's name. Sesshoumaru appointed Tansho as her herb mistress for times like these. She was quiet old, but very wise. Long, black hair that she kept in a braid and tied up into a bun, dark green eyes that has seen many years past her time, and so much knowledge that even Sesshoumaru, himself, had to asked her opinion about certain things.

Kagome hissed when the old woman's hand touched a very sensitive wound on her back. "Aiiya!" she yelled, her hands clenched. The woman tsk'd and put more cream on her back.

"You are a strong one. Sesshoumaru knows he is wrong for doing this to you, little one." The old woman said, her voice soft. Kagome, who's head was turned to the right, facing the wall of the room, scoffed.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't care about anyone."

"Oh?" The woman said, now smiling. Kagome sensed that the woman was amused.

"It's true. He doesn't care about me, he only enjoys hurting and using me," Kagome replied sadly.

Tansho sighed. "Sesshoumaru,"

"Wants me dead." Kagome cut in. Tansho popped her on her bottom and Kagome squeaked and glared at the wall refusing to look at the old woman's reproachful eyes.

"Now you listen to me," Tansho began. "Sesshoumaru still cares about you. He might not show it too often or at all, but he does. There are things about Sesshoumaru that even I do not understand. But I, along with others that know him well enough, know that he still cares about you, possibly even loves you." The elder woman sighed. "Yes, he is harsh on you. Very much so. But he knows he is wrong. He knows it-"

"But he won't stop. He promised me he wouldn't hurt me, you know." Kagome looked straight at the wall as she talked. "Before becoming Lord, he promised he would love and cherish me forever. I would smile and I told him that I would never leave him. I never asked him to mate me." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I never asked him to, because I knew he couldn't. I didn't want to jeopardize his position as Lord. I even told him I would leave from here to let him mate to the youkai demoness that he chose. Leave and never interfere. But he kept me. Kept me and made me into his . . . his pet. A sex slave. He's done terrible, terrible things to me, Tansho." Kagome said and moved to sit on the bed when she knew that Tansho was done.

"I still love him, Tansho." Kagome whispered sadly. "I still love him. Yes, I know I'm stupid for still caring, loving, him, but I do. I really do." she finished and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Tansho looked at her sympathetically and brought her hand old, wrinkled hand to the young girl's face and turned it toward her. Violet stared into gray-blue.

"He loves you." Tansho said knowingly, wiping away the tear, before kissing the young girl's cheek.

"Get some rest, my dear. Your back should be fine now, but do not do anything to irritate it, yeah?" she said and Kagome nodded.

"Hai. I will remember. Thank you." The herb mistress nodded and left. Kagome sighed and got underneath the covers of Sesshoumaru's bed before closing her eyes to sleep.

Sesshoumaru, himself, was coming to see her. He had seen Tansho leave her room and was quick to see how Kagome was doing. Tansho stopped him, placing her left hand on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"She should be resting right now." Tansho stared hard at Sesshoumaru. Both of their eyes met. Tansho only said what was needed, they both knew the rest. She let her hand slide off of his shoulder before silently leaving, soon disappearing into the hall. Sesshoumaru's blank expression did not change.

Opening the door to his room, Sesshoumaru was not surprised to hear Kagome's soft breathing, meaning she was asleep. Closing the door behind him, he silently walked towards the bed and sat down beside her. He impassively brought up a clawed hand and caressed the side of her face. She did not move.

_I hate you._ Sesshoumaru's hand removed itself from her angelic face. Those were the words spoken from her lips. The words that angered him and made him cringe, made something inside him clenched painfully from every word. When he watched the guard whip her, it was always painful to him. Something else he would never admit to anyone...

She was punished. Punished for saying things he didn't want to hear himself. The words she spoke was truth. He knew that. She shifted in her sleep and he blinked, paying closer attention to her. He wanted to laugh at her. He wanted to laugh at her expense. She was still hopelessly in love with him. Anyone with eyes or common sense could see that. Yes, he loved her once.

But that was a long time ago. A very long time ago.

* * *

...Kagome was awakened by Saya, one of the girls that helped her dress. Saya placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Tansho-sama told me to check your wounds before letting you up, fully." Kagome nodded and allowed the young girl check her back. After a moment, the girl nodded and said softly, "You are better."

Kagome thanked her before letting Saya help her into the back room and into the onsen. Kagome looked back at the young girl and smiled lightly. "I'll continue bathing myself. Thank you for helping me though." Kagome said nicely and Saya smiled.

"Hai, my Lady. I will let Sesshoumaru-sama know you are up and well." Kagome was about to protest, but Saya had already left the room.

Kagome continued to bathe herself and when she finished, she laid back on the onsen's wall, relaxing. The water came to her breasts. Her long black hair, now wet, covered the tops of them. She sighed softly, comfortable for now. It would only be a matter of time when Sesshoumaru entered.

"My Lord, Lady Kagome is up and bathing in the onsen." Saya said softly, her eyes downcast.

"Is she well?" he asked in his deep baritone.

"She is fine, My Lord." Sesshoumaru nodded and swiftly passed by her to see for himself. Coming into his room, he smelled her scent, immediately he went into the onsen where he knew he would find her.

"Kagome.." he whispered to himself. She seemed quite comfortable, resting her head on the onsen's wall. It did not surprise him that she didn't acknowledge his presence. "You know that I am here." he finally said after another moment of waiting.

"And what do you wish for me to do about it." Kagome said plainly, her eyes still closed, still in the same position as she was before. Sesshoumaru bit back a growl. He was silent as he began disrobing himself. Kagome heard the shifting of his clothes and opened her eyes, now reaching for the towels near the onsen.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, now nude. Kagome wrapped the towel around herself and started towards the door.

"If you are to bathe here now, then I shall leave."

"You will stay." Sesshoumaru said as he lowered himself into the water. Kagome had no choice but to stay with him in the onsen. What was worse, she wanted to.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you Priah for editing. It was much appreciated.

Thank you guys for reviewing!!

Warning: Death

-Sugar

* * *

...Two weeks had passed and Sesshoumaru's attitude had been. . . weird. Yes, he had always been acting in such way, but it's been getting worse. One moment he would be happy and then another time he would be ready to strike her. When he would hit her, she was not at all disobedient. There was one time yesterday where he was in the foyer and she was beside him. Sesshoumaru was running his hands through her hair and abruptly, grabbed a handful of her hair and drug her from the foyer to his room upstairs.

He spent the rest of the night beating her and after he did, she felt more pain than she ever had when he did. The pain only lasted for so long anyway. She fell unconscious.

Kagome now spent her morning with Tansho, the healer, and making sure not to move her jaw but only so much. Tansho tsk'd, then sighed.

"I've told Sesshoumaru about this." she said softly, more to herself than anything. Kagome was silent as Tansho worked on her face. After everything was done, there was an eerie silence.

"Kagome... did you feel any pain? Worse than what you've usually experienced?" Tansho asked. Kagome was startled at that moment. Tansho's voice did not have that warmth it usually held.

"Child...?" Tansho said quietly.

Kagome nodded stiffly. "There was more pain. More pain than ever imaginable." Kagome said just as quietly.

Tansho was silent again and shook her head, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome was already down on the bed and for this, Tansho was thankful.

"You had slept with Sesshoumaru before he did this to you, didn't you?" she asked and Kagome looked thoughtful, then nodded.

Tansho hated to tell her this, but. . . "Kagome, I am sorry." Tansho surprised herself by not coming straight out and saying it. She was usually a straight-forward person. Kagome was about to sit up, but Tansho shook her head.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, now feeling even more uneasy.

_Please don't let her say-_

"You have miscarried."

* * *

...The maids and servants of the castle heard a heart wrenching scream and many of them cringed and felt mournful for their Lady. Sesshoumaru was in his study. He had heard it himself, but did not rise from his seat to see what was wrong. He already knew. He was the cause of it.

Tansho told her the news and Kagome quickly got up from the bed and went to the door, screaming that she would kill Sesshoumaru. She was absolutely furious. Tansho had never been so fearful. The healer tried to reason with Kagome, but it did no good. Servants came in to try to calm their Lady and she only threw a bigger fit.

"Should I get, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked a male servant and Tansho was not sure of what she should do herself. Bringing Sesshoumaru into the room could only make things worse than they already were.

"LEAVE!" Kagome's voice boomed and the servants flinched back and looked at Tansho.

"Do not look at her. Look at me! LEAVE NOW!!" Kagome screamed out at them and they all scurried out of the room. Tansho looked at her and shook her head.

"Kagome, I understand you are-"

"Leave." Kagome said, her voice just as dangerous.

"Kagome."

"What did you not understand? I promise you I will not repeat myself." Kagome threatened. Her eyes were narrowed, her voice freezing cold.

Tansho bowed and heeded her words. "And why you're at it, bring my ladies in here. I will see Sesshoumaru myself."

Tansho's eyes widened and was about to protest until she saw the chilling look in her Lady's eye stopped it. She nodded once more and left the room.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru was speaking to a couple of guards about disturbance in the east end of his lands and told them to look into it. They bowed and turned to leave when both of the door's to the library opened. The guards' eyes widened to see their Lady dressed in her royal gold and quickly bowed. She was the epitome of beauty at this moment. . . that and an angry goddess.

"My Lady." They both said in unison. They did not even look up at her. They sensed something different about her and they were afraid.

"You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said monotone, staring at Kagome. He knew she was very angry and this would not end well.

Kagome watched the guards leave and neither one glanced at her when they did. The ladies behind her was sent away and they bowed respectfully to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome before closing the doors behind them. Kagome turned her head to Sesshoumaru and he was in his chair, unfazed by her presence.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, not really caring.

"You killed my child." Kagome stated, her voice just as cold as his.

Everything in the room seemed to freeze. Sesshoumaru did not say anything.

"You bastard." Kagome hissed, surprising Sesshoumaru.

"What did you-"

"You killed my child?" Kagome asked, walking even closer to the stoic demon lord. Sesshoumaru still did not say anything and Kagome was seething.

"Say something you pathetic bastard!" Kagome yelled, slamming her hands down on his desk. "You killed my baby and have nothing to say about it?!"

Sesshoumaru stood there, staring at her, his eyes no longer cold. "Kagome. . ." he whispered to her, coming around the desk.

"Don't come near me." Kagome spat and stepped away from him when he neared her. He reached out his hand for her and she quickly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Calm down, Kagome."

"I hate you." Kagome sneered, glaring at him. Her eyes did not deceive her. Sesshoumaru hated the look she was giving him, along with her scathing words.

"I hate you and will never love you again." Kagome said angrily.

"Do not say that." Sesshoumaru snapped, eyes narrowing. Every time she said those words, it only made him feel like he was dying inside.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Kagome repeated, not caring that he didn't like it.

"Kagome." he said warningly. _Please stop, Kagome..._ he pleaded.

"I have so many reasons to hate you." she said, smiling bitterly. "I hate you for deceiving me. I hate you for hurting me. I hate you for keeping me isolated in this damned castle! I hate you for raping me. I hate you for looking so damn cool all the time. I hate you for being so cold to me. I hate you for ignoring me. I hate you for not loving me. And lastly, I hate you for killing my child!" Kagome yelled, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru knew he was wrong. He knew it and everyone in the castle knew it too. He knew she was with child, but when he smelled it, he went mad with rage. It did not matter that his beast had told him to stop, Sesshoumaru went against it, doing as he wished. Now seeing his love like this, angry, hating, and unforgiving, he knew he had no chance to make anything up to her. He could not punish her for her words, he wouldn't be able to. He would kill before he did. The words, as always, we truth. He watched her tears fall and wanted to bring her close to him and wipe them away.

"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru swallowed, his face no longer cold or indifferent. Kagome's eyes did not flee from his. "This Sesshoumaru is... sorry." He apologized. Kagome's tears seemed to pause briefly. He just apologized. He apologized to her. There was a long moment of silence. No one spoke and nothing was heard except the soft breathing from Kagome. After that moment, Kagome knew he would not specify or say anything more.

Kagome walked up to him and brought up her hand to caress his cheek. Her face, as well as her eyes, were soft as she stared into his eyes.

"Ask for my forgiveness." she said to him.

His soft eyes seem to become hard just that fast. He quickly removed her hand. "That is one thing I will not do." He then passed by her and went out his study doors.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter has not been edited, so I am sorry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes.

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Okay, okay, _okay_! If you must know, this story will not end horribly. I do realize the last chapter was a little harsh, but I wanted to try something different. So, for all of you who didn't quite like the last chapter, I give you this one. Enjoy!

-Sugar

* * *

...Kagome was seething inside and out, her hands clenched. Leaving the study, she followed him. "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled and everyone out in the hall seemed to stop what they were doing. Even time seemed to stop during this moment. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his back at her. Kagome walked in front of him and glared.

"Why cannot you ask, Sesshoumaru? Is it not enough that you-"

"Silence woman."

"No, Sesshoumaru. We will talk about this, either in private or publicly." Kagome said, her voice firm. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"This Sesshoumaru will _not_ discuss this with you anymore."

"We are not done."

"We are!"

"If we are, then I am leaving." Kagome said, her voice threatening. Sesshoumaru stared deep into those blue-gray eyes and saw she was not backing down. Sesshoumaru knew everyone was watching and he growled, sending out an aura to make everyone shiver in fear and flee. Kagome noticed and smirked bitterly.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru? Afraid that your servants will see your embarrassment?" Kagome said and Sesshoumaru growled louder than before. He quickly grabbed her arm and held it tightly, almost making her wince.

"You do good to listen to this Sesshoumaru and leave me be." he threatened, his eyes dark. He threw her arm away from him and walked away. Sesshoumaru walked away from her and out the front doors of his palace. He commanded someone to put her in his room until he returned.

"NO, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru stopped. He turned to fully look at her. Kagome did not back down; even when Sesshoumaru's face was clearly furious.

"You killed my child and you think I should be okay with it! I'm NOT okay with it! I want my child back! Of all things you have done, Sesshoumaru, I would have never thought you would go as far as to kill your own child!" Kagome yelled, sad tears running down her face.

"I could have loved my... our... child. You know I would have. . ." Kagome's sentence trailed off. "You would have too." she whispered, now falling to her knees. She sat there, tears coursing down her cheeks, as she cried. Her long brunette hair covering her face and eyes. Sesshoumaru stood there. When the servants heard their Lady's outburst, they quickly scampered away. They were not sure who to be afraid of at that time. Their Lord or their Lady...

_Kagome._ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched his love cry. He watched her cry a moment longer before calling for someone to help her. He waited until the servant came before taking his leave.

...Kagome clenched the silk sheets in her hands; the silent tears running down her face. She did not have to wait long for Tansho to come inside and see to her.

"Lady..." Tansho whispered into the silent room. Kagome was facing the wall and laying on one side of the bed. Tansho frowned, knowing the young girl was crying. When Kagome did not answer her call, she brought a chair near her bedside, and soon went to get a wet rag. The old herb mistress sat by Kagome's side as she dabbed the wet rag on her Lady's brow. Kagome laid her head on Tansho's lap and closed her eyes, the tears still falling.

_Sesshoumaru... could I ever forgive you?_

* * *

...Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of his garden, overlooking everything. He knew he had killed her... no... their, child. The child... pup... would have been his heir. He was wrong and he knew it. It only made it worse that Kagome found out so soon and that she blew up the way she did.

He should have saw it coming.

He inwardly sighed as he walked through the grass, past a still growing Sakura tree. He closed his eyes, breathing evenly. He stopped. She will hate him. She does hate him. He knew she would have loved the pup. She was right. She was even right about him loving it. But he would be damned if he, Lord of the West, admitted it.

His pride is what hurts him... and now, the person he loves is paying for it.

Sesshoumaru tried going on with his day, finding little things to do. He even went out with Ah-Un to get out of the castle. It did not help. Days past and Kagome had not left the room, not once. Sesshoumaru refused to be in the same room with her, not wanting to see how depressed she was... or see the hate that he knew would be visible in her eyes. So, he decided to sleep in another room. A room at another floor and hall. Away from the sniffles and cries at night when the servants were asleep. He wished the cries could not reach him, but they did.

They always did.

He knew it should be him down there taking care of Kagome. Not Tansho. He is supposed to be down there, holding her in his arms, comforting her. He should have been the one to bury their child... him.

* * *

...Tansho petted the young girl's head as the girl tried her best to sleep.

"Tansho... why? Why would Sesshoumaru do... that?" Kagome asked again. She had been asking that same question since the day Sesshoumaru had her sent to this room.

_You are breaking this poor girl, Sesshoumaru._ Tansho thought as she slowly stroked Kagome's hair.

"He was not in his right mind." Tansho answered.

"The baby would have been beautiful." Kagome said, the tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Just like its mother." Tansho whispered, wiping Kagome's tears away. "It is late, you should sleep." Tansho whispered and after a moment, Kagome nodded off to sleep.

Tansho sighed as she situated the girl into bed. She stroked her cheek and sighed. _Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

...More weeks passed and Kagome continued to cry, but Tansho had not too long noticed that her cries seemed to be for a different reason.

"My Lady--" Tansho began, but were cut off by Kagome.

"Why won't Sesshoumaru come to see me?" Kagome asked, looking away from the Herb Mistress. Tansho was surprised.

"Its so he won't hear my cries... isn't it?"

"Who told you such thing?" Tansho asked quickly, coming around the bed to sit by her side.

"I've heard it from the servants..."

"Who-- what maid?" Kagome shook her head.

"It doesn't matter... if it's true." Kagome answered. "I... I heard he sleeps in another room above this floor... so he ... so he won't hear my cries at night." Kagome said, looking at her clenched fists. "He tries his best to avoid this door... this door..." Kagome said, her voice now sad.

"Kagome..."

Kagome shook her head once more. "Don't tell me anything else unless it's not true."

There was silence on Tansho's behalf.

"It is true." Kagome said, her hands now resting on her lap.

"Should I call for him?" The Herb Mistress asked.

"Would he come... if I asked for him?" Kagome replied.

"I am sure he will." Tansho lied. She was not really sure if Sesshoumaru _would_ come to her if the girl asked it of him.

"Could you--"

"I'll go get him now, Mi' Lady."

* * *

...Sesshoumaru had just left the room upstairs when Kagome's Herb Mistress came rushing his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing!

I wouldn't be able to update if it wasn't for one of my friends letting me use their computer! And to make up for the weeks that I wasn't able to update, look for at least two more chapters!

Enjoy!

-Sugar

* * *

"Tansho. Why are you here? Why are you not with Kagome?" he asked stoically.

"Kagome has called for you." Tansho answered with a small bow.

This shocked Sesshoumaru. He would not have thought Kagome would have called for him... after so long.

"Why?" he finally asked, recovering from his shock.

Tansho shook her head. "I am not sure, My Lord. But..."

"But?"

"It may help her if you came to see her. She wishes it of you." Tansho said, watching his facial expressions.

Sesshoumaru was silent in thought. He looked away from the old woman. After a moment he said, "This Sesshoumaru will see her. Go prepare her." he said and walked around the woman. Tansho smiled.

"Hai, My Lord."

* * *

...Before Kagome knew it, she was dressed in her famous gold gown and golden accessories. Tansho came hurriedly into the room and checked her over when she was done.

"Tansho, is he really-"

"Yes, child." Tansho answered quickly, knowing what Kagome's question would be. Kagome, herself, wasn't sure what she should be feeling. Shock or happiness. The servants left and Tansho wished her luck and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. When Sesshoumaru walked in, Kagome was still shocked. Her face was blank underneath all the powder and lip stick.

"Wipe it off." Sesshoumaru suddenly said. Kagome was startled out of her stupor as she basked in the soft tone of his voice. The next thing she knew the make-up was off and was standing face to face with Sesshoumaru. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Sesshoumaru... I--"

"Do not speak." he commanded and Kagome stiffened. She was growing angry.

"What do you mean, 'Do not speak'! I haven't seen you in _weeks_ and when I finally _do_ see you, you tell me not to speak! Are you-"

"Kagome!" he growled, his voice dangerous. "Do not test my patience right now!" he barked at her. He would hate to have yelled at her like that, but that is the only way he knows how to shut her up... without hitting her.

Kagome was silent, but glared hatefully at him. After a long moment, he suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. Kagome only glared at him, not fighting back. Sesshoumaru stared hard into her eyes before leaning down and gently kissing her lips. Kagome's eyes widened. Though she did not pull away, she did not participate either. He wrapped his arms around her small form, pressing her closer to him. There were no words for him to express what he felt at that moment. He knew she was still hurting, and that he was the cause of that pain.

The young girl, after a moment, relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshoumaru... why have you hurt me so?" she asked softly and Sesshoumaru stopped nuzzling her neck for a moment before kissing her neck.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome called, pulling her head back. She brought a hand up and caressed his cheek. "I know showing affection is not your forte, but I--"

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked, not wanting to hear anything about it. He ran his claws over her own cheek. Before she could answer, he leaned down to kiss her lips. It seemed the pep talk with herself did not help, after all. She had told herself that she wouldn't forgive him so easily; that she would hate him for now and forever. It all seemed so easy until he walked in and embraced her. She was still angry with him for killing their child and she will not forgive him so fast for that. Sesshoumaru finally pulled away from her lips and they stared into each other eyes. It was then that Kagome realized he was now waiting for an answer.

"Hai. I am feeling... better." A little. Sesshoumaru inclined his head as a nod and stared at her.

"You will join..." He suddenly stopped and Kagome's head tilted, slightly. She wondered what were wrong. "Will you.. join me for dinner?" he asked and Kagome's eyes widened. That's what was wrong... he had asked her instead of... ordered. That was very surprising and knowing that this does not happen often, she nodded.

"Yes, My Lord. I will." she answered with a small bow. Though Sesshoumaru's face were as if it were made of stone, unreadable; he was relieved and... glad, she accepted.

* * *

...Dinner was uneventful. The couple ate in uncomfortable silence. Kagome was careful not to look in his direction. Sesshoumaru ate with grace, his eyes drifting to Kagome in between bites. There were a couple servants near the dining room doors and they could feel the tension. Kagome inwardly sighed and looked down at her plate; she did not have much left. Kagome was disappointed. She actually hoped something would come from this, but nothing did.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called and she jumped, dropping her chopsticks. They fell and hit the plate. It was so quiet, the sound echoed. Kagome looked down at her plate and her hands shook nervously. She sat them on her lap, underneath the table, before looking towards him. Sesshoumaru nearly smirked at the action.

"H-hai."

"This Sesshoumaru does not enjoy the silence. Speak." he demanded. Kagome's fists tightened from underneath the table.

"Well, you're not helping any either!" One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's mouth opened a couple of times before answering.

"Well, what I mean is, I... You're just as quiet as I am and... I've noticed that you've been looking my way every since dinner has started. It's unnerving." she said, looking away from him.

It was a moment before Sesshoumaru actually responded. "Then I apologize." he said, surprising Kagome. Once again. It seems like he enjoys doing that. Kagome looked at him and Sesshoumaru made sure to hold her gaze.

"How is dinner?" he asked, now looking away. Kagome blinked, looking at him confused.

"Fine." she answered, honestly.

"Good." he said, finishing his own dinner.

"Will you walk with me afterwards?" The demon lord asked, glancing at her. Kagome was silent, thinking about whether she wanted to or not.

"Well?" he asked, a little impatient. Kagome looked at him, now unsure. He did not wish to yell at her, but he did not like the fact that she had to think about it... that and he didn't want her to be so afraid that she didn't want to be around him.

"Take your time." Sesshoumaru said coolly, though growing more and more impatient inside.

"Okay." Kagome said with a small smile. Though it were only a small one, Sesshoumaru enjoyed seeing it again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Tansho.

A/N: This chapter has not been edited, so please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Thanks! Enjoy!

-Sugar

* * *

...Kagome could not help but smile as they walked through the gardens. She had not seen them in so long. She remembered when Sesshoumaru had begun growing the tulips and white roses. The young woman glanced at Sesshoumaru who stopped and looked straight ahead. Sesshoumaru remembered as well. It had taken her days to convince him to grow more flowers. Days and kisses. The left side of his mouth lifted up at the memory.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said suddenly and he looked down at her. "I've missed you." she said softly and being caught off guard, he looked away from her, back towards the garden.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You're going to ignore me!" she asked, her temper flaring. Sesshoumaru did not say a word as he left her where she stood and disappeared into the forest. Kagome's mouth opened in indignation. She was not able to see him and it only angered her... and saddened her.

"Baka." Kagome muttered to herself, wiping away the first start of tears. She turned around to walk back into the castle, but was stopped by an arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?" A deep baritone asked. Kagome gasped when she felt his lips on the right side of her ear.

"I thought you left." Kagome whispered back. She felt his lips nip her ear before being pulled back into his chest.

"This Sesshoumaru would not have left you." _Again_.

Kagome wanted to look back at him, but couldn't from his tight hold. "Then why did you..." Kagome's sentence trailed off when she saw the white rose appear in front of her. She were silent and she felt his lips on her ear again.

"Do you not like it?" he said softly and she smiled. She lift up her hand to take the rose and felt his hold loosen. As soon as it did, she turned and hugged him, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said and leaned up to press her lips to his. She noticed that he had tensed up and she pulled away only to be pressed against his chest once more; his lips claiming hers. Sesshoumaru had longed to feel her lips pressed against his. The feel of her small body against him. The feel of her body holding him. The moment was... how could he describe it? Perfect. Yes, it was terribly cliche, but he did not care. Holding this young woman in his arms meant more to him than the world and life itself. His arms slightly tightened as he left her lips to nibble on her neck. She gasped and pulled her head away.

"Sesshoumaru," she began. "I have not completely forgiven you for what you have done." Sesshoumaru leaned back to look at her, his eyes were cold, but she saw right through it.

"Do not look at me like that now. You know you are wrong." she continued, her eyes narrowing. Sesshoumaru kept himself from growling.

"This Sesshoumaru has not asked you about such things--"

"But you want me to forgive you, don't you?" she asked, her hands on her well developed hips. She knew him well. When he began referring to himself in third person, she knew he was either trying to keep himself from showing too much emotion, or he was agitated.

"You will have to forgive this Sesshoumaru sometime onna." he replied, staring into her eyes. iDamned woman!/i

Kagome haughtily turned her head, her arms crossing over her chest. "I do not have to do such thing." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Woman, this Sesshoumaru has done all he could..." His sentence trailed off when he saw her snap her head back and her eyes narrowing to glare at him. In no time she was standing in front of him, her finger on his chest, pushing.

"You look her, iLord/i Sesshoumaru, just because you take the time to come see me today, ask me to dinner, walk with me, and give me a damned flower does unot/u mean I have forgiven you." Kagome pushed her finger at his chest, glaring up into his eyes.

"Ka-"

"No! I'm not done. Shut up." Kagome commanded and Sesshoumaru blinked, not believing what he just heard her say.

"You kill my," _Our_ Sesshoumaru inwardly corrected. "child and you automatically think that a couple of sweet things are going to set things straight! No! It doesn't work that way! Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at him, her eyes watering up. Sesshoumaru watched her as she ran away, back inside the castle. He cursed at himself, throwing a dangerous punch at the castle's wall.

"Damn it!" he growled, turning his back to the direction she had left in. He knew he had done wrong but… He growled again and found himself walking away from the castle. He walked further into the gardens before disappearing into the woods.

* * *

...Kagome furiously wiped at her eyes. She found herself crying for two reasons; Sesshoumaru wanting her to forgive him so quickly and the fact that she walked away from him. She shouldn't have done that... should she? She shook her head and allowed her feet to carry her to the one place she wanted to be at now.

"Lady Kagome?" The soft voice whispered. They stood up and Kagome laid her head on their shoulder when they wrapped their arms around her.

"Tansho..." Kagome trailed off, crying on her shoulder. Tansho lightly shook her head, patting the young woman's back. Tansho gently pulled her away from her shoulder, holding Kagome's cheeks in her hands.

"Come, sit down. Tell me what is troubling you child. I am guessing it has something to do with that demon of yours." Kagome couldn't help but smile.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru made it back to the castle later on that night. He did not think it necessary to see Kagome... that was until he had gotten into bed and the thought kept nagging at him. He growled before throwing the silk sheets off of him and going downstairs. He stood outside the door, his hand lightly brushing the large door. He inhaled and nearly smiled. She still smelled as lustrous as she did before. He finally pushed open the door. As soon as he walked into the room, he found himself staring that the sight before him.

Kagome was laid upon the bed, untucked; her body turned towards him. Her raven hair laid softly about her, giving her face more of a glow. It was that and the moon ever so softly licking her cheeks. He fought the urge to undress and join her. He clenched his fists, his nails biting into his skin as he looked her over. After a moment of contemplating what he should do, he unclenched his fists and slipped off his hakama. Sesshoumaru got into bed beside her and wrapped his arms gently around her, bringing her closer to him. He was quite pleased when she unconsciously snuggled closer to him. His lip twitched as if wanting to smile. He closed his eyes and allowed it to rise.

* * *

...Kagome woke up the next morning and gasped loudly, surprised to see Sesshoumaru staring at her. She blinked and quickly brought a hand up to her mouth to keep from screaming. Sesshoumaru's stoic facade did not waver. His gaze were on her eyes and now her hands.

"You are afraid of me?" he teased, a smirk now on his lips. Kagome blinked slowly before narrowing her eyes at him. She removed her hands from her mouth before speaking.

"Why are you in bed with me?" she asked, demanding an answer. Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her before raising a hand and removing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"You are beautiful when you sleep," he whispered, bringing her closer to him. Kagome's eyes widened, just realizing that he was holding her.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, pushing away from him, her hands on his chest. He shook his head, pushing her even closer to him. He placed his chin underneath his chin and ran a clawed hand through her hair.

"And you still smell divine." he continued, inhaling the scent from her hair. He ran his other hand down her back, soothingly.

"Sesshoumaru. . ." Kagome said warningly. Sesshoumaru did not pay her any mind. He just continued to pet her hair and hold her close to him.

"When is the last time we just laid in bed and talked to each other?" he suddenly asked, surprising her. Her eyes widened slightly, she pulled her head back a little to look at him. She could not tell if he was being sincere or teasing her. He allowed the move and just stared down at her, his eyes soft.

"Well?" he asked, his voice smooth. Kagome blinked and didn't know if she should smile or push away from him.

"Are you trying to get me to forgive you?" she asked in return.

Wrong question.

His eyes suddenly narrowed and instead of her pushing him away. He did so instead. He stood up from the bed and growled.

"Why can't I just want to hold you!" he growled aloud. He fixed his mouth to say something else, but knew it would be out of his character to do so. Kagome looked away from him, her gaze fixed at her fingers. She looked up at him and saw that those golden eyes were piercing straight through her. His eyes were so cold and fierce. She trembled. She could feel them on her, through her, even if she wasn't looking at him. After a moment of him glaring at her, she lightly shook her head and spoke.

"Please. . . stop glaring at me." she said softly, looking up at him. He did not answer her, only snatched his clothes off of the floor and left the room. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. No. She couldn't just let him leave. He would probably avoid her again. She speedily got out of the bed and threw on her robe before running out of the room and down the hall. She saw a flicker of silver turn around the corner and knew there would be stairs.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called, the back of her eyes burning. She heard a door close and had then realized that the hall seemed to be getting darker and darker.

"Sesshoumaru, please!" she yelled, feeling the first tear fall. The young girl's eyes widened when she saw the door. The very large and unmovable door. The door she wasn't ever able to open. She pulled the robe tighter around her body until she made it to the front of the door. She placed her hand on the door and pulled it to find it locked. She wiped at her eyes again. She knocked quickly on the door.

"Sesshoumaru, please open the door!" she pleaded. She couldn't just leave. She couldn't.

"Please! I am sorry!" she cried. Her tears fell more quickly now. She did not raise a hand to wipe at them. "I did not mean to hurt you!"

Sesshoumaru sat on his bed, staring at the door, his face contemplative. He heard her following him, but he did not stop. He heard her calls for him, but he did not stop.

Her tears.

He shook his head . Even her tears did not stop him. And now. . . and now, it's her outside his door, crying, pounding her small fists on the door for him. He closed his eyes, wanting to block out everything, but realizing he could not. He turned his head to the left of him and clenched his fists. After what seemed like hours, he stood up and undressed once more, throwing his clothes off to the side; everything except his hakama.

She said she did not mean to hurt him. Hn.

_What is that supposed to mean? That she hurt This Sesshoumaru? That she hurt my feelings by asking such questions. . ._ he asked himself.

He did not bother answering any of his own questions as he got into bed, falling into a fitful slumber.

She stood outside his door, still calling for him. . .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: This chapter has not been edited for grammar and spelling mistakes, so if you see any, please forgive me for them.

Thank you,

-Sugar

* * *

...The demon Lord was surprised to see Kagome at breakfast the next morning. She was dressed in the most royal blue kimono he had ever seen her wear. Her hair was pinned up into a beautiful bun and her skin looked very healthy, more healthy than it has looked in days. From what he saw, she was only wearing a minimal amount of cream on her face and lips. Though she looked particularly exquisite that morning, he could tell something was different about her. Maybe it was the way she held her gaze anywhere and everywhere but him. The most he got from her that morning was, "Ohayo gozaimasu.". He turned his head when he had seen that she had looked up from her plate to gaze at him.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" she asked, her voice light.

He glanced at her before saying, "Nothing is wrong."

"Then why must you stare at me?" she asked quickly, throwing him off. "And for long periods of time at that." He sat down his chopsticks before turning to look at her fully.

"You are different today."

"I am different or I look different?" she asked in return. Her blue-gray eyes never left his golden ones.

"Both." he said, biting back the sudden impulse to growl at her.

"I rather like my new look." she said, waving over a servant. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her as she began speaking to one of them.

"I do not like your attitude." he growled, not able to bite it back that time. She glanced at him before dismissing the servant. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and rose a beautifully sculptured eyebrow at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you." Sesshoumaru growled out, standing up from his seat. Kagome rose another eyebrow at him, placing her own chopsticks down on the side of her plate.

"Are you all right, yourself?" she inquired, not getting up from her seat. Sesshoumaru let out a vicious growl and before she could stop it, he slammed her against the wall beside her. The other servants in the room quickly took their leave.

"What the hell is wrong with-"

"Silence!" he snarled at her, holding both of her arms. He kept them on either side of her as he leaned down until his nose touched hers. Kagome glared at him.

"Let go of me." she said, her voice dark.

"Why are you being this way?" he asked in return, his voice just as dark. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him before pulling at her arms. Sesshoumaru did not loosen his grip on them. She growled in frustration.

"Answer me!" he growled, slamming her into the wall again. She gasped and felt him tighten his grip on her arms again.

"Why are you so damn hateful to me!" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshoumaru's grip on her arms loosened slightly.

"Why do you get so angry at me! You're always angry! You confuse the hell out of me!" The young woman screamed.

"What are you talking about!" he snarled, his claws digging into her skin.

"You _confuse_ me, Sesshoumaru! I don't know what to think anymore! I don't know if you love me or if you're just toying with me!" Kagome glared up at him, angrily pulling at her arms.

"You make me think you want me, then you do something to make me question myself as to if I even love you!" She continued. Sesshoumaru listened. He listened quietly as she yelled and screamed at him. As she did, he stared deep into her eyes, noticing the frustration in them. The frustration, the confusion, and. . .

Love.

Love and hate.

Sesshoumaru's hands suddenly dropped from her arms to wrap around her waist, softly; pulling her close to him. He heard her gasp.

"Sesshoumaru! Let go of me this instant!"

"I wish to hold you." he said softly and Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"No! Let go of me! This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, tears of frustration sliding down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He just held her close to him, slowly removing the pins from her hair. He heard the soft tap of the pins as they hit the floor beneath them. He ran his claws through her silk like hair, closing his eyes as he let his chin settle upon the top of her head. She fought him for a while longer before calming down. Sesshoumaru growled softly, soothing and calming her even more.

"I do not mean to confuse you." he whispered ever so softly. Kagome sniffed, her arms now wrapped around his waist.

"Then why do you do it?" she asked in return, her eyes closed.

"It is because I--"

"My Lord!!" called a frantic servant. Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed, gently pulling away from her. The servant noticed the position his Lord and Lady were in and quickly turned away.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"L-Lord Kito is here to see you! He says it's urgent!" said the servant. Before Kagome knew it, Sesshoumaru had dismissed the servant and was towards the door. He stopped and glanced back at her.

"I will be busy for the rest of the day. Take the time to relax and--"

"When-"

"We'll finish our conversation later." he promised before leaving the room, the door closing softly behind him. Kagome stared at the door in disbelief before shaking her head, her long tresses flowing down her shoulders. She grabbed a handful and brought it up to her face. She sighed before picking up the pins and leaving the empty room.

"What?" Growled Sesshoumaru, standing up from his chair. Lord Kito inwardly shivered from the cold look in the demon lord's eyes.

"There was nothing I could do, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Lord Kito said in his defense. "_Lord_ Takana is sweeping the farthest of lands and conquering them. I have word that he is on his way to conquer the Northern and Western Lands." Lord Kito said, spiting out the Lord Takana's name.

Sesshoumaru growled, his hand slamming down on the table. There was silence in the room before he finally spoke.

"How many lords are left?"

"There are only four left. I do not know where the other Lords have gone. I do know that many are in hiding. Lord Matsuya and his family is with me now."

"Lord Takana seems to have allies." Sesshoumaru said, turning away from Kito, looking out the window. Lord Kito nodded.

"He does."

Silence.

"From _your_ allies." The demon lord's body turned to face the Lord quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru growled. Lord Kito shivered once again, clearing his throat.

"Though Lord Takana is conquering lands, he has given Lord's choices. Join him or die,"

"Of course." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Many Lord's have died, but the one's that are alive and with him are _his_ allies now." Lord Kito continued. Sesshoumaru clenched his fists.

"Do you know what he wants?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lord Matsuya has heard that he was looking for "victory", but he doubts that. Lord Takana is the kind of beast that enjoys seeing others hurt. He loves to see someone fight for what they want, what they believe in, and when he thinks they've done so much, he crushes them.

He's taking everything and anything that they cherish the most. The Lord's he have killed, he has taken his wives's and daughters. The son's he either have killed, tortured, I should say, or give them the choice of becoming his slave. Not many have survived."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, looking away once again.

"War will be here soon, Sesshoumaru." Lord Kito said, forgetting the formality and standing from his chair. "I mean no disrespect, but I suggest you find a safe place for the one thing you cherish most."

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened quickly, glancing back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

-Sugar

* * *

...Days seem to pass more quickly, Kagome never really knowing what was happening until two weeks later.

"My Lady." Kagome jumped, turning around from the balcony window to look towards the door. One of the women servants were there, her eyes downcast.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you now, My Lady." The young girl said. Kagome rose her eyebrow.

"Okay." Kagome said and the young girl waited patiently for her to cross the room, leading her to the demon lord's room.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, turning around to look at her. Those golden eyes glided up and down her petite, but curvy figure. Kagome seemed to notice what he was doing and he quickly adverted his eyes.

"My Lord?" she replied. His jaw clicked at the formality.

"I had a meeting with Lord Kito--"

"The day you had to leave so abruptly?" she cut in and he nodded, though hating to be interrupted.

"Lord Kito informed me that Lord Takana has made his move. He is sweeping through all the lands, conquering them. I have been getting things ready for you and some other loyal servants to leave--"

"What?" Kagome said quickly, her eyes immediately on him. "W-what? I-I'm leaving?" she asked. At his silence, she shook her head.

"No. I won't leave." she said.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You will!"

"No, Sesshoumaru! I refuse to!"

"Kagome! Do not fight me on this!" Kagome glared at him, her hands on either side of her, clenching.

"Sesshoumaru, I won't leave you here by yourself. I can't. You know I can't." Sesshoumaru, knowing she would either continue to yell at him or change completely, touching him tenderly to sway his decision. Sesshoumaru growled and before Kagome knew it, his hand whipped out and struck the right side of her cheek. There was silence after the action. Kagome slowly brought her hand up to her cheek and Sesshoumaru felt the soft stinging on his hand.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes watering up. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened at that moment, knowing it hurt her. He did not want to hit her, but he could not think of anything else to shut her up. Kagome had noticed how his eyes had changed, but Sesshoumaru made sure it did not last long. His eyes suddenly narrowed at her, the coldness back.

"You should not have went against my decision. Go back to your room." he said coldly, glaring at her. Kagome wiped away the tear before swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

...Three more days had passed and servants were quickly packing up their Lady's kimono's. Kagome had watched them, her hands running through her hair . She looked about the room. The young woman sighed. She would miss this room. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked towards the balcony. She placed her small hands on the railing and looks out towards the lands. She inhaled the afternoon air and thought she smelled the faint scent of... fire. She shook her head.

_No. Nothings wrong_. Kagome thought to herself. She turned back around and ran her her fingers through the silk curtains in the room. She placed her face in them and could still smell the jasmine in them. Her abused cheek just so happen to hit the silk and it cooled it some. Her cheek was still bruised from the last touch from the demon downstairs... but...

"Kagome..." The voice called and Kagome blinked, looking up from her spot on the floor. Tansho was near the door of her room, waving her over.

"Come, child. It is time to leave." Kagome nodded before taking another look around her room and leaving out the room with the Herbs Mistress.

* * *

...On the way down the stairs, Kagome made sure to take in as many things as she could. Making sure she remembered as much as she could. She never wanted to forget the palace. She knew it would be a while before she ever saw it again. Kagome caught a glimpse of silver as she was moving down the hall with Tansho and the rest of the servants. They both seemed to catch each others eye before Sesshoumaru looked away. Kagome's jaw clenched and willed herself not to cry. She shook her head and looked at him again to see his eyes focused on hers.

_"I love you..."_ She mouthed before passing the castle doors.

Sesshoumaru's heart dropped when he saw her mouth those three words. He hated that he wasn't able to do anything before she left. He would have loved nothing more than to capture her in his arms and kiss those full lips of hers. To run his fingers through her silky hair, inhaling her scent for the last time for a long time...

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord turned his head to acknowledge Lord Kito. Lord Kito knew what Sesshoumaru was doing, but kept quiet about it.

"Are you ready to depart?" Lord Kito continued. Sesshoumaru turned back to the door to see not Kagome, but a few servants that were also taking the trip with her. Sesshoumaru's jaw clicked and nodded.

"Yes, let us go."

* * *

...Kagome sighed once more as she rode with Tansho, three of her ladies, and two servants Sesshoumaru had ordered come to with in the carriage. The young woman was not sure where she was going. She asked Tansho and she had told her that they were going somewhere safe. The other soldiers were on horseback, surrounding the carriage and many of them in hiding. Kagome usually isn't worried about her and others safety when it came to his soldiers and how loyal they were to him... But today she was. Maybe it was knowing that anything at all could go wrong...

Or maybe its because she knows that Sesshoumaru is back at the castle, doing god knows what without her there...

"Kagome, if you worry yourself any more, you will become sick. And having someone ill is not good right now." Tansho scolded and Kagome nodded once, staring at the window. Tansho inwardly sighed and prayed to every god that were listening that they all would be fine.

They had been traveling for days, moving farther and farther away from the castle. They made few stops and when they did stop, they all knew to get out and do what they had to do before getting back in the carriage. Kagome sighed as Tansho spoke to her about the dangers of the castle right now. One of the girls had began braiding the long ponytail of her Kagome's hair as another massaged her hands and the other began inspecting her skin.

"My Lady, you should eat more fruit." One of the girls said, her voice soft. She did not look Kagome in the eye at she spoke, but instead keep her gaze on the skin of her arm.

"Yes, Kagome. You should. It will keep you healthy. You and your skin," Tansho said, her voice just as soft. The other two girls did not comment, but either continued playing with her hair or massaging her hands.

"I will be fine," Kagome said, smiling. She made a gentle movement for the girls to stop and Tansho stared at her charge.

_I only hope Sesshoumaru will be..._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

A/N: I do realize that it's been a long while, but I've been trying to write more chapters and trying to finish up on some others so I can focus a little more on this one... that and trying to come up with ideas.

-Sugar

* * *

...Sesshoumaru growled as he looked over all the fallen people and villages. Lord Kito made a hissing sound, wanting to turn his back to the destruction. There were bodies everywhere, children lying across the fields... their mother's killed and most likely raped, their father's hung from trees, some of them with their heads sitting upon long, sharp poles.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"I know."

"We have to find him." Lord Kito growled, his eyes still scanning across the village.

"Do not worry. He will be disposed of soon enough."

* * *

..."Sesshoumaru!"

Tansho's eyes flew open from her side of the room when she heard the scream. She got up as fast as her old, withered, body could and quickly went to the young woman.

"Kagome!" Tansho whispered, bringing herself closer to the girl's bedside. Kagome's eyes were still closed, her hair tangled, skin sweaty. Tansho called for her once again, but the girl in her arms began to fight against her. The older woman quickly called out for the other girls that accompanied them.

"Sai! Go get me a bowl of water! Sin, bring me a towel! Now!" Demanded the old woman. The two girls left as quickly as they came. Tansho spent that time slowly rocking Kagome, still trying to calm her. Tansho leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered softly,

"Kagome... It is okay. Calm down." Tansho whispered those words ever so softly in the young woman's ear. After a long moment, Kagome's flailing arms had started to slow to a halt, falling limp in her lap. Tansho sighed softly and caressed the girl's cheek.

"Be calm, child. All is well." Tansho whispered into her ear. She leaned away and nodded. "Do not fear. Your dreams are only dreams..."

* * *

...Sesshoumaru looked out towards the dark forest, Lord Kito leaning against the tree beside him. They had stopped for the night and made camp.

"I had sent a letter back to my palace to gather some of my troops. They should be here by morning." Lord Kito said, glancing at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru still did not move, only stared out into the forest.

"Sess-"

"I heard you." Sesshoumaru cut in, turning his head to look at him. "How many demons do you have in your army?"

"Out of the thousand that I have left, all of them. All of them except the little spots of humans."

"Hn. That is exceptable." A pause. "I am sure they are skilled fighters."

"Are you questioning their fighting capabilities, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lord Kito asked, his lips curling into a grin. Sesshoumaru smirked himself and turned his head back towards the wood.

"Of course not."

* * *

...Over the next couple of weeks, Kagome had stayed in the little hidden village over the waterfall without a word from Sesshoumaru. Tansho had made sure she kept herself up and the girls that had accompanied them had watched her behavior to see if it had changed since Sesshoumaru's absence. It had not changed much, just she seemed to daze off more. Kagome smiled as she watched the children play in the water near the waterfall. She had not known the children long, but the few that lived in the village felt like her own.

Her own...

She sighed at the thought, but then shook her head. She smiled softly.

_Maybe when Sesshoumaru gets back we can start our own..._

She seemed to have thoughts similar to these every day. She had been admitted that she had missed her Dark Prince. Her smile did not falter. Some times, he was dark... and other times, he had been her knight and shining armor, as pitiful as that sounds. She continued to watch the children play.

"Sesshoumaru, I do not care where you are or what you are doing... just come back to me." she whispered, her hair floating softly in the caressing breeze.

* * *

..."Sesshoumaru, we must cross the mountains. Knowing Takana, he will take the mountain route." Lord Kito said simply, glancing at the demon lord.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied, taking in account of the men they had. Many of them being human, it will be hard for them to keep up if they have to climb. They would rest for the rest of the night. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. Prepare..." He paused when a certain scent hit his nose, traveling with the wind. "Prepare your men for the long journey. I will return." he said softly, suddenly disappearing.

Lord Kito sighed just as softly and turned to his men. "Rest now, men! For tomorrow, there will be no detours!"

* * *

..."Kagome, dear." Kagome looked up from her knitting and smiled.

"Yes, Herb Mistress?"

"Come, walk with me." Kagome nodded and excused herself from the other women before getting up and following Tansho out of the hut.

They walked a little through the hidden forest, enjoying the heat from the sun and the wind that would blow once in a while. There was silence before Tansho had spoken.

"Sesshoumaru has been gone for three months now." Tansho stated. Kagome's jaw clenched.

"Yes. But, I know he will come back for me after the war." Kagome replied. Tansho rose her eyebrow.

"Will he?" Tansho asked, stopping to look at her.

"Yes." Kagome said, stopping as well. Tansho smiled.

"Then..." Tansho paused, contemplating her answer. "I will believe as well." Kagome smiled and they continued their comforting walk.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

...Nine months. It's been nine months since Sesshoumaru had been gone. She ran her fingers through a little girl's hair as one of her ladies had begun combing her own. Kagome had gotten some updates on the war, usually from Tansho. Tansho said that Sesshoumaru was fine and would return for her soon. Kagome smiled and had believed her, but days and weeks kept passing and she didn't know if she could continue to believe. Tansho would never tell her where the reports were coming from and every time Kagome asked, Tansho would just smile and walk off.

One afternoon while Tansho was bathing, Kagome ran into the bath house and stared into Tansho's eyes. Kagome knew this was very inappropriate, but she needed to know. She couldn't go any longer not knowing _exactly_ where Sesshoumaru was. Tansho's eyes were wide as she looked at the young woman, the water shielding her body.

"What is it, child?" Tansho asked.

"When will Sesshoumaru be here?" Kagome asked as in a hurry. Tansho's eyebrows that were up in curiosity and surprise, slowly fell back down into place.

"Soon, my child." The herb mistress answered, washing down her withered arms. Kagome's head shook furiously.

"No!" Kagome yelled, surprising Tansho. "No! No! No! I need to know, Tansho! I can't do this anymore. It's been too long. I can't wait anymore. I..." Kagome's next sentence trailed off as she slid down to the floor. Her hands took place on the edge of the onsen, her sad, watery eyes staring into the still water. Her tears began to fall and drip into Tansho's bath.

Before Kagome knew it, hands were on her shoulders, pulling her gently back from the water. Kagome's eyes widened before quickly looking back. It was Tansho. How did she move so fast and quietly? Tansho was all ready dried and dressed, smelling like the wood herself.

"How-"

"Come, child." Tansho said softly, helping her off of the floor. Tansho smiled as she linked her arm with Kagome's. Tansho walked them outside of the bath house to Tansho's own room. Both of them sat in the middle of the room.

"I'll get us a drink." Tansho said lightly, getting back up. Kagome nodded and in a matter of seconds, Tansho returned with two drinks. The young woman's eyes closed, inhaling the scent of the tea.

"Mmm. It smells good, Tansho. Thank you." Kagome said softly, taking a sip. Tansho watched her drink in silence, the herb mistress's lips curving into a slight frown. iForgive me... young one./i Kagome finished her drink and as soon as she sat her empty cup down, lied down into a comfortable slumber. Tansho moved closer to her, removing the young woman's bangs away from her eyes.

"You will awake soon, My Lady." Tansho whispered, placing a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

* * *

...She slept for days. Hours. Weeks. The young woman did not awaken. Tansho had made sure she was bathed regularly, as well as watched over. But, Tansho did not worry too much, Kagome would not awaken until Sesshoumaru came for her. Tansho did not wish to put Kagome to sleep, but it was for the best.

It wasn't one could see their breath and the snow began to fall from the sky when they had come. Tansho was sleeping close to some of the other women, the fire blazing, keeping them all warm in the room. Their blankets keeping them warm as well. Kagome slept beside Tansho, a blanket kept over her as well. Tansho sensed something at that moment and her eyes snapped open, looking towards the door. She silently moved away from the other women and walked towards it. The door opened itself. Tansho's eyes widened before she smiled.

"Sesshoumaru."

* * *

...Tansho filled him in on what has happened to them in the past year (besides telling him about Kagome) and he her. The battle between him, Lord Kito and the fiend Lord Takana. It had taken them longer than planned to find him and kill him. Lord Kito was badly wounded in the end and many of Kito's men as well as his had died during the battle. Sesshoumaru did not leave out the part when he was hurt himself only because he trusted her and the other women, along with Kagome, were sleep.

Sesshoumaru had continued his story and when he had finished, the rays of the sun had flashed across the sky. Tansho had noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes had continued to glance in Kagome's direction. She knew that this would be a good time to tell him.

"I had put her to sleep." Tansho said softly. Sesshoumaru's head snapped back to her. "What?"

"She was worrying herself too much about you, and many moons ago, I had put her to sleep." Tansho explained.

Sesshoumaru still did not like it. "When will she awaken?" he asked quickly.

"She was supposed to awaken when you came..." Tansho's sentence trailed off. "But it may be more that you may have to do."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What."

"You may have to kiss her."

Silence.

"You must Sesshoumaru if you want her to awaken."

"What if This Sesshoumaru does not want her to awaken." Tansho laughed her old withered laugh.

"Then that, My Lord, would be a lie." Sesshoumaru growled stubbornly, turning his head to look over Kagome again. He had missed her, that he admitted only to himself. He did not ever think that he would return to see her in this state, though. Tansho had opened her mouth to speak once more, but immediately closed her mouth when she saw the demon lord walk towards the human woman. Sesshoumaru bent down on one knee, gently bringing Kagome's body over to him. He purposely sat in a way so Tansho could not see what he was doing.

He ran a clawed finger over her lips before leaning down and settling his mouth over hers. For a moment, it seemed as if his lips were tingling, but he did not dwell on it for long. He felt her shift in his arms and soon found her blue gray eyes staring into his amber ones. It took a moment for him to realize she was smiling at him.

"You're back." she whispered. Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. Sesshoumaru allowed her to pull him towards her lips. Not too long after, he felt something wet on his cheeks, realizing it was Kagome crying.

"I didn't think you were coming back." she whispered against his lips, her tears falling more freely. Tansho smiled a small smile to herself as she left that side of the room, giving them as much privacy as possible.

Sesshoumaru only grunted in response before replying, "This Sesshoumaru will never be defeated." He heard her laugh, that wonderful sound lightening his heart.

"You're still the same. Confident as ever," she said softly with a smile, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. Sesshoumaru just stared down at her, his face impassive.

"Come. It is time for us to return to the castle."

Kagome was happy to oblige.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: Lemon in this chapter.

* * *

...On the way back to the castle, Tansho had told Kagome what she had done to her before Sesshoumaru had come for them and had apologized. Kagome was a little peeved about it, but forgave Tansho anyway, at the same time asking for her never to do it again. Sesshoumaru did not speak the entire way back to the castle, but the herbs mistress could tell Sesshoumaru disapproved of what she did, too.

Upon entering the castle, Sesshoumaru had told Kagome to wait for him in their room. Kagome looked at him and Tansho before nodding and leaving. Tansho had gotten one look from Sesshoumaru as soon as Kagome had left and his herbs mistress nodded.

"Hai, Mi' Lord. I understand." she said softly and left. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment before stopping her.

"Tansho." he said, his voice cool. She stopped and turned her head.

"Yes, Mi' Lord?"

"Thank you for taking care for her." He then left before the smile appeared on his herbs mistress's lips.

"The pleasure was all mine." she replied, knowing that he had heard her.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru walked into his room to see Kagome's back, undressing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked towards her. When he had asked her the question, he immediately smelled her nervousness and fear.

"I... I thought you would..." she trailed off. She did not turn around, even when she felt him right behind her. Sesshoumaru merely grunted before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, cutting a glance back at him. He did not say anything, but held her tightly to him, his head coming down to lay his chin on her shoulder. Kagome did not say anything after that, only moving her hand to place them on his.

When they had finally gotten into bed, Kagome placed her head on his chest, running her fingers down his stomach, following the little silver hairs. Before they had laid down, they had bathed in the onsen, Sesshoumaru taking his time cleaning her. Not a word was spoken during that time, Kagome only watched as he carefully ran his calloused hands down her legs, at times teasing her toes. Though he would show no hints of pleasure at doing this, Kagome secretly knew he enjoyed it. Kagome smiled at the thought. His chest fell softly as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"I've missed you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, lifting her head up to look at him.

Sesshoumaru, who's eyes were closed, replied with, "Hn." There were a long pause afterwards and Kagome thinking he were done, lay her head back down, that was before he said, "Who wouldn't miss This Sesshoumaru," he stated, unmoving. Kagome's head shot up quickly to glare at him.

"I'm not kidding, Sesshoumaru. I didn't think you were ever coming back." Kagome said, her voice unwavering. "Every morning when I awakened and I didn't see you or feel you, I felt as if a piece of me had gone." Sesshoumaru's eyes opened then. She opened her mouth to continue, but he put a finger to her lips. She glared at him for a moment before he brought her chin close to him. Cold amber eyes stared into hers as he ran his finger over those plump lips. He placed a kiss on her lips; a mind-blowing kiss that immediately made her forget what she was going to say or do next.

Sesshoumaru answered for her.

His kiss became more passionate, his tongue finding its way into her mouth, running along her own. Kagome melted into his arms as his hands worked off the thin material of clothing she were wearing. Surprisingly enough, Kagome returned his kiss, allowing him to remove her clothes, pushing them off of the wide bed. He ran his claws down her back, making her shiver with want.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered against his lips. Sesshoumaru's lips left hers, letting them slowly make their way to her lovely neck.

It did not take long for Sesshoumaru to have her on her back with him on top of her, her legs spread wide for him. Dipping a finger into her wet depths, he mentally groaned at her tightness. He has surely missed this tight cunt of hers. Pulling out his finger, he added in two. Kagome moaned and withered underneath him, her hair splayed out around her, her chest heaving, nipples hard and thoroughly sucked and teased. His eyes traveled down her body, back to his now thrusting fingers. Hearing her moan for him made his cock twitch with anticipation. Sesshoumaru's thumb found her clit and quickly began to work her little nub, making her cry out for him.

"Please, Sesshoumaru!" she pleaded. He did not stop until she flooded his fingers. A light sheen of sweat covered her forehead and chest. He removed his fingers, sliding down further until his face were right at her heat. The scent of her arousal hit him full force. He inhaled her heady scent deeply before flicking out his long and skillful tongue, teasing it over her clit and entrance. Sesshoumaru felt her fingers dive into his hair, encouraging him to continue. He teased and licked until he felt her tense, knowing she would come soon. Not wanting her to do so, he removed his tongue, replacing it with his cock.

Not waiting for her to calm down, he thrust full force into her awaiting heat. She screamed out her pleasure pain as he pinned her hands up above her head. He watched her face carefully as he thrust into her over and over again, watching the pleasure take over. Kagome wrapped her legs around him as soon as it did, thrusting herself back onto him. Sesshoumaru's beast roared in delight at their bitch's responsiveness.

_**'Bitch feels good...'**_ Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement. Not too soon after, Sesshoumaru's eyes took on a red tint, ramming into her even harder. His claws began to dig into Kagome's wrists, but her cries of pain only fueled his lust. Smelling the scent of her blood in the room, his eyes immediately bled blood red, his marks became jagged and his fangs elongated.

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment, but then understood. Though still in pain, she smiled at him. Her dark lover suddenly paused and slammed into her, making her scream out her release. Sesshoumaru growled loudly himself when she came, her walls tightening around him almost painfully. This set off his own release. His seed shot out into her welcoming womb. His fangs found their way into her neck, marking her as his. Permanently. She whimpered at the pain, her body too tired to do anything else. Sesshoumaru's beast purred in delight at his chosen. Sesshoumaru's eyes had yet to change, the amber in his eyes gone.

_**'Mate.'**_

"Mate..." Sesshoumaru said softly. As soon as he did, his more reasonable side returned. Fighting his beast for dominance, his eyes flickered from red to amber. Returning back to their amber color, Sesshoumaru looked at the woman beside him. She was sleep. But on her neck... was his mark.

"What has This Sesshoumaru done?"


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

...The next morning was a blur for Kagome. One moment she was sleeping peacefully beside Sesshoumaru, the next she was being bathed and dressed. Her ladies had come in awfully quiet, quickly washing and dressing her. Not one had spoken to her. This was very confusing Kagome.

"Lai Mei. What is happening?" Kagome asked softly, trusting the girl to tell her. Lai Mei did not say a word and the other girls ignored the question. Lai Mei's eyes looked puffy to Kagome, as if she has been crying. Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong, but stopped.

"Come, My Lady. We must get you dressed."

* * *

...Kagome did not see Sesshoumaru at all that day. She could feel when he was near, but she could never see or find him. It was as if he was-

"Avoiding me..." Kagome whispered to herself as she sat outside that night in the gardens. All the while she was out there, she could only think of the reasons why Sesshoumaru would be avoiding her. It wasn't until she scratched her neck that she felt it.

"No," she whispered to herself. Not quite believing herself or what she felt, she quickly ran over to the fountain and looked into the water. Seeing what she saw made her gasp aloud, her eyes widening.

"He marked me." She realized, running her fingers over the mark. That could not be the reason why he has been avoiding me, could it? Kagome had asked herself as she stared at her reflection. What else Kagome could not understand was why Sesshoumaru would mark her if he would avoid her? Kagome shook her head. She could not make sense of it.

Kagome thought about it a little while longer before retiring back to her room. She pushed at the door once for it to open. It did not. She tried a second time. It did not budge. Eyebrows furrowing, she pushed at the door again. It would not open for her. She knew the door itself was heavy, but this was ridiculous.

"My Lady?" A voice called softly. Kagome jumped before turning around to see one of Sesshoumaru's guards. It was Kinji. He was tall, muscled demon, his short dark hair and sharp green eyes misjudging his personality. Though he looked mean, he was one of sweetest demons she knew.

"Kinji. Why am I not able to get inside my room?" Kagome asked, not sure if she should be angered or confused. As Kagome waited for her answer, she noticed Kinji had stiffened before answering her back.

"My Lord has... moved you to another room, My Lady." Kinji said, his eyes not really looking at her, but passed her to the door.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, knowing that she could not have heard him right. Kinji tensed.

"He has moved you to a room further down the hall." Kinji said, choosing his words wisely. Kagome's eyes narrowed and before Kinji could stop her, Kagome's fist slammed into the door.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome felt the tears of frustration and sadness surface. Right before they had dropped, she had asked Kinji to show her to her room.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru had heard her. He could feel her. He could smell her frustration and sadness. It made his beast claw at his insides. He turned his back to the door and closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore what he was feeling.

_**'You have hurt our mate.'**_

_I am aware._ Sesshoumaru replied back.

_**'Fix it.'**_

_No._

_**'Why?'**_ Sesshoumaru's beast rammed into him, making Sesshoumaru clench his eyes tighter together.

_**'Make our mate feel better. She is not well!'**_ A pause._** 'Our mate is sad.'**_ His beast whined. Sesshoumaru tried his damnest to ignore his beast.

_**'Listen to me-'**_

_Silence!_ Sesshoumaru growled, baring his fangs at his beast. His beast grew silent. Pulling away from its master, Sesshoumaru beast turned its head and allowed it to fall to its chest, defeated.

Enjoying the silence, Sesshoumaru went to sleep, wondering if he would regret his decision.

* * *

..."My Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you." Kagome's ears perked up when she heard the request. She turned her head to look at the servant.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, allowing her ladies to re-apply her make-up. The servant nodded. "Hai, My Lady." Kagome let a small smile cross her lips. She was still angry at Sesshoumaru for what he had did and she has yet to see him since that day. Kagome nodded and as soon as her ladies were done, she got up and followed the servant to Sesshoumaru's study.

Upon entering the room, the servant bowed and left, wishing their lady a good day. Before Kagome could knock, the oh, so familiar voice commanded, "Come in." Walking into the room, Kagome realized that he was not alone. Seeing the demoness sitting beside him, Kagome was not sure what to make of this.

"You needed me?" Kagome asked, not taking her eyes off the very beautiful demoness beside him.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kitai, meet Lady Kagome. Kagome, meet my mistress." he said, his voice cold. Kagome's eyes widened, her head snapping to look at him.

"You cannot be serious!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome saw the demoness smirk. That only ired the fire inside her.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow. "Does This Sesshoumaru ever joke?" he asked, staring at her. Kagome's fist clenched.

"Is _this_ the reason why you have not had time to see me! You have avoided me for _this_." Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru did not answer her. "You had just mated me two days ago, Sesshoumaru! I cannot believe you chose this whore-"

"Silence, woman!" he growled. "It means nothing that I have a mistress! Must you forget that you were and still are, my pet!" Kagome fell silent.

"You will give Kitai as much respect as the servants give you, do you understand me?" he growled, daring her to go against his command. Kagome, whose eyes were becoming watery, looked between Sesshoumaru and his mistress before bowing.

"Then I resign." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "I give the title of Lady and mate to Kitai." The demoness's mouth dropped, surprised at what the ningen said.

"What!" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes burning crimson. Kagome stood, unafraid. "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru." she said, then left the room, closing it behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

...Servants that so happened to be around Kagome's presence could tell something was amiss. Tansho seemed to be the first to realize it for she was in the young woman's room as soon as Kagome arrived.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Tansho asked, watching the woman grab a couple kimonos.

"You should be asking Sesshoumaru that." Kagome answered. "That or his new mistress." Tansho cursed Sesshoumaru in her mind.

"Where will you be going?" The herbs mistress asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I can't stay here." Kagome replied, running her fingers through her scalp. Just that moment allowed Tansho a glimpse of all this trouble.

"Oh, child no. He has mated you." Tansho said, feeling her eyes water. Kagome paused before nodding. "You cannot leave him, no matter what you may do. If you leave, his beast will become restless, making Sesshoumaru easily irritable. Too long without his mate and he could kill and destroy anything or anyone near them. The only way to be free from him is to... die." Tansho whispered. Kagome's head snapped up to look at the elderly woman.

"Is that the reason why he has not come for me?" Kagome asked.

"Possibly." Tansho answered. Kagome sighed. "Is there any way to get rid of the mark?" Tansho seemed hesitant, automatically telling Kagome that there were.

"How? Where?" Kagome asked in a rush. Tansho shook her head. "It would not be wise for you to make that decision for yourself."

"Why is that?"

"If Sesshoumaru found out you went to remove the mark without his knowing, he would become enraged." Kagome snorted.

"I do not care what 'The' Sesshoumaru does. How do I remove it?" Tansho sighed. "I know you are unhappy, but--"

"Tansho, I love you, but I need to know. Sesshoumaru does not wish for me to become his mate. The damned demon doesn't even love me. If he did, he would not have gotten a mistress." Tansho closed her eyes, a light sigh passing her lips once more.

"The solution is not far from here. It is quite near." Tansho paused, not sure if she should tell her. She would not have if she saw any evidence that Sesshoumaru was going to change, but she, herself, would rather meet the Taiyoukai's wrath than to allow this young woman to suffer anymore.

"I have a friend..." Tansho began.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru tried to calm his beast as Kitai ran her claws through his hair. "Do not allow that human to upset you, My Lord." Kitai whispered seductively into his ear. Sesshoumaru did not respond.

_**'We must retrieve our mate.'**_ His beast growled.

'**_I do not like this whore. Get rid of her and get our mate.'_** Realizing that his master was not replying, it growled and clawed against Sesshoumaru's chest, making the demon growl. Kitai stopped her petting for a moment.

"My Lord?" No answer. She shrugged and continued talking to him. "I am glad that ningen had left. I would have gave anything to sink my claws into her throat." Kitai smiled at the thought, not realizing that her comments were not going unnoticed by the demon lord.

Kitai smiled even more. "She even gave up her title as Lady. That was surprising herself. I cannot wait until I become your mate, I--"

Sesshoumaru sudden snarl had surprised Kitai. "My Lord?"

"Damare!" Sesshoumaru growled, back handing her. A whimper left the demoness's throat as she held her cheek. He stood from his seat near his desk to tower over the demoness, glaring at her through crimson eyes.

"Listen to This Sesshoumaru, _whore_. You will not become This Sesshoumaru's mate. It is a disgusting thought. Kagome will remain Lady of these lands and reign said lands with This Sesshoumaru. Remember that." he spat before leaving the room, the doors being thrown open.

Now to find Kagome.

* * *

...Kagome smiled as she rode on Hokai, Sesshoumaru's phoenix. She remembered when Sesshoumaru had captured him. Hokai's original owner was killed by the cold demon, taking Hokai for himself. Kagome was quite surprised when she went to find a horse to ride that Hokai blew a little steam, getting her attention. Both agreeing that they would not harm each other, Kagome took Hokai for the journey.

Hokai was surprisingly cool; not warm like one would think. The feathers were cool and comfortable against the skin. Running her fingers over its feathers, Kagome used the other hand to pull out the little parchment of paper. Tansho said the woman's name was Genji. She said that the woman lived near the mountains, between two rivers. Her herbs mistress claimed that Kagome would have to cross the waters to meet Genji. The elder woman gave Kagome the directions, but was not able to accompany her.

Nearing the rivers, Kagome had Hokai to land on the grass near the mountain. Kagome smiled at Hokai. "Thank you, friend. I should be back shortly." Hokai nudged her back. Kagome patted his side before walking into the dimly lit cave.

Keeping her hands on the side of the cave's wall, Kagome carefully made her way deeper into the cave. She suddenly lost her footing, making her trip over a rock. Falling to her knees, she hissed out her pain as her hand flew up to her neck. It was burning.

_He must be looking for me._ Kagome thought_. And angry, too._

* * *

...Anger was not the emotion Sesshoumaru was feeling when he went to Kagome's room to find her missing. He could not find her in his room, either. None of the servants seemed to know where she was. His youkai growled in anger at their missing mate.

_**'Where is our mate!'**_ It snarled. Sesshoumaru ignored it for the time being. His eyes scanned the room once more before leaving, the doors slamming back behind him.

"Tansho!" he growled aloud. It did not take long for the herbs mistress to find him.

"My Lord?" she asked, bowing. His eyes narrowed at her. She usually does not say or do such things to him. She knew something.

"Where is Kagome?" Tansho had prepared for this.

"She has gone to see Genji, My Lord." Sesshoumaru's eyes had began to tint to a shade of pink.

"Why?" he growled.

"To remove the mark." The herbs mistress answered, looking up at him.

"Without my knowing!" he snarled. Quicker than she could blink, Sesshoumaru had left the hall in a streak of silver.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

...Kagome smiled at Genji, bowing her head. Genji just looked at her with those strange silver eyes. Taking the liquid from the older woman's hands, Kagome brought the small bowl to her lips.

"Careful," The woman said softly. Genji had told her about the effects of the liquid. It would either accept her or reject her. To be accepted was good, to be rejected was bad. When rejected, the liquid could harm her internally. Any chances that she had of being pregnant, she could never be. Either that, or death.

As soon as the bowl touched her lips, her hands stilled, making her drop the bowl. The liquid did not leave the bowl. It was too thick. Thick enough to choke if one drank it too fast. Gasping, she stilled. Youki. Powerful youki. And she knew who it belonged to.

"Sesshoumaru..."

She was looking for him to come after her, but not so soon. At least until she was done drinking the dangerous substance. Blue met red as she watched the figure near the cave come near her. Before she could stand, she was picked up, and not too soon after, roughly thrown down. Just that second was all Kagome needed to realize she was across the river, the cave far behind... with an angry demon standing in front of her.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak before being back handed by a heavy hand. Falling back towards a tree, Kagome placed her hand over her mouth, tasting blood in her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, let me explain." He did not answer, only picked her up by the collar of her kimono and pushed her into a tree. Holding her in place, he leaned down to her face.

"There is nothing to explain, wench." he growled, his eyes crimson.

Kagome's eyes widened. Knowing he was going to hit her again, Kagome quickly said, "I had to remove the mark!" she said in a rush. His eyes narrowed.

"Why!" he snarled.

Again, she answered quickly. "You don't want me as a mate, Sesshoumaru! You want Kitai! I can't possibly--"

"This Sesshoumaru makes you his mate! He gives you everything that you desire!"

"Except love!" Kagome yelled, her voice now hard. "Everything iexcept/i love." she whispered. Hearing his snarl, she was surprised when he dropped her. Falling down on her bottom, she moved closer to the tree, bringing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Am I that shameful to you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, softly. "Is it too much for you to mate me iand/i love me, too?" Sesshoumaru tried his best to calm his beast. Though he was angry, his beast wanted to pick her up in his arms.

"Is it too much for you to love me, mate me, and given an heir by me?" Even before Kagome looked up at him, Sesshoumaru had to keep himself from snarling. She was crying. He could smell it. He hated being there when she cried. It cut him deeply when she did.

Kagome suddenly stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I know I am human Sesshoumaru," she began. The demon lord did not remove her, only stood there, looking down at her through pink tinted eyes. "but..." she paused. "Does that necessarily mean that you have to hate me, too? How did you come to hate me so fast? I don't understand what I did wrong,"

Amber returning to his eyes, Sesshoumaru sniffed once and nearly growled.

_**'Mate--'**_

_She is with pup._ Again.

Sesshoumaru cut her off when he lift her chin up to look him in the eyes. "You are pupped." Kagome's eyes widened and before Sesshoumaru prevent it, her sobbing began anew. His beast whined.

_**'It is not good for our mate to be distressed.'**_

_This Sesshoumaru knows this! _He growled to his beast. Backing down, his beast waited for his master to act.

Kagome, who was wiping her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her dirtied kimono, jumped when she felt Sesshoumaru pull her closer to him, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Biting his tongue, Sesshoumaru was not quite sure if he should tell her the news.

"It would not have been wise for you to drink such substance." Sesshoumaru said, his tone indifferent. Kagome sniffed and looked up at him in question.

Sesshoumaru stared down into her light unusual orbs and nearly sighed. "You are with pup." Kagome seemed to tear up once more. He nearly growled.

"Stop your incessant crying," he growled. Kagome suddenly pushed herself away from him, wrapping her arms around her as if to protect the life growing inside.

"What do you think you are doing, woman?" The demon lord asked, growling low. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, the tears leaving stains on her cheeks.

"If this is true, then I do not wish to return back to the palace with you." she replied, backing away. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even more.

"If you are with pup, my heir, then you will go nowhere." he answered, baring his fangs at her. Kagome laughed bitterly at his response.

"Really? If your heir meant so much to you, dear _Lord_, then you would not have killed your last child!" she yelled, tears resurfacing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. She was correct.

"Do you remember that, Sesshoumaru? Beating me to death _knowing_ that I was pregnant!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Why would I wish to be pregnant with your pup anyway? All you do is yell and beat me! It's like I'm not good for anything else!"

_**'Our mate is distressed. It is not good for her or the pup.'**_

_Hn._ Sesshoumaru answered his beast, watching his female.

"Calm down, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly. The tone of his command surprised the ranting woman to silence. She stared at him before glaring.

"What do you mean, "calm down"?!"

"Onna!" he hissed, quickly pulling her to him without her realizing it. He nuzzled her neck, trying to get her to calm down.

"Why did you kill our last... pup?" Kagome asked softly, her face in his chest. His scent as well as his nuzzling was comforting.

Sesshoumaru contemplated actually telling her. If he told her, he was not sure if she would laugh at him or become angry once more.

"Well?" she pressed, looking up at him. At that moment, Sesshoumaru could tell she was becoming irritated. He would have to contemplate faster.

"Tell me now, Sesshoumaru." Kagome demanded, her eyes narrowing. Sesshoumaru's blank, unreadable face immediately set her off.

"I knew it! You only killed my child because--"

"This Sesshoumaru did not wish to mate at that time." _Nor this time._ He added to himself, only to be laughed at by his beast.

_**'Liar.'**_ Sesshoumaru mentally bared his fangs at his beast, but was met with more laughing.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru saw many emotions flicker across his female's face. Hurt, sadness, anger, and more importantly, anger.

"If you had my heir, I would have had to mate you." he intoned. Kagome scoffed.

"A little too late for that now, isn't it?" she snapped, pointing to her neck. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll have your heir, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, surprising the Taiyoukai. "But during that time, I will enjoy pissing you off." she said with a smug smile. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Do not test me, woman."

"Hn." Kagome said in response. His eyes widened. Crossing her arms over her still flat stomach, Kagome stuck out her hip.

"Come on. I want to go back to the palace now." Sesshoumaru's beast laughed at his misfortune. If she was this defiant and fiery now, Sesshoumaru knew it would only get worse as she progressed with her pregnancy. Sesshoumaru smirked as she watched his impatient... mate, walk back to the palace through the woods. The only good that came out of this, is knowing he would be the one satisfying his bitch. His eyes suddenly held a malicious glint.

"Kagome..." he said softly into the wind.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Proposterous, really.

* * *

...Kagome didn't know what had happened. It was quite mind-boggling for her. For the past three weeks that she has been pregnant, Sesshoumaru has cared for her even more than before. He was always around her, even when she didn't want him around. She could yell at him and argue with him over anything and he would only raise an eyebrow, right before she felt tingling in the most intimate of places.

That only fueled her anger.

The thing about it, she couldn't stay too angry with him after she felt his skillful tongue delve deep into her core, caressing her pearl with his fingers. Shivering, she willed her body to calm down. She was pretty sure that demon over there, sitting so proper, working on god knows what, could smell her arousal. Sitting in a chair, elevated in a way so she could relax leaning back, she glanced at the Taiyoukai. Sitting in his study, doing nothing but thinking dirty thoughts as the Taiyoukai worked at hours at a time, made her want to jump up and strangle him, screaming, "I want to do something else!!".

She fought the urge to do such action. Instead, she whined. "Sesshoumaru, when are we going to eat?"

He grunted, not answering her. Kagome growled. "Sesshoumaru! I asked you when are we going to eat!" He looked up from what he was reading to glare at her.

"When This Sesshoumaru finishes." Kagome crossed her arms over her growing belly. "Well, This Kagome wishes to eat. NOW!" Sesshoumaru growled warningly at her before standing up from his chair, walking menacingly towards her. Leaning down to her face, he snarled, "If you were not with my pup I would--"

"Would what, Sesshoumaru? Beat me?" she asked, her tone bitter. His eyes flashed red for just a split second.

"Despicable wench." The Taiyoukai answered back, going back to his chair.

"Bastard." she retorted. He only growled. "I hope our pup won't be exactly like you. A complete, pompous, assh--"

"My heir will be what he has to be--"

"Even a self-centered prick--"

Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched as he glared at his female. She was becoming rather annoying as of late. Usually he would have a method to use to shut her up, but he seriously wasn't in the mood for it.

"Woman--"

"My name's Kagome!! I--"

"I suggest you sit there, be quiet, and wait for This Sesshoumaru to finish or This Sesshoumaru will definitely inot/i pleasure you this evening." he said, his voice as smooth as velvet. He immediately smelled her arousal, his eyes staring into grey-blue.

It took Kagome a moment for her to realize he had a smirk on his face to glare at him as she crossed her arms. "So? It isn't as if THIS Kagome cares." she huffed, looking away from him. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck, allowing himself this. She relaxed, but did not look at him. Giving her one gentle lick on her mark, he left her, going back to his desk.

"Hn." Kagome said to herself. _That did not effect me in the least. Not at all._ She said to herself, glaring at a book right across from her. _Bastard._

* * *

...Sesshoumaru ran his claws through Kagome's hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was not easy to get her in this position. He had to manipulate her the best way possible... the mark. Smirking to himself, he leaned down to lick it once more. Immediately smelling her arousal, he openly smirked. He smelt it then along with her growing frustration. Kagome turned her head to glare at him.

"You had all ready tricked me to bathing with you and spending the evening with you. I had rather not have to fend you off." Snorting, Sesshoumaru chose to not reply, his claws falling from her hair to her back. Rubbing her back in soothing circles, he leaned down to her ear.

"If This Sesshoumaru desired your body, onna, you would still be willing." Kagome turned back around to scowl at him.

"Damn youkai." Leaning back into his chest, she sighed. "I wonder why I love you." she whispered to herself, not caring if he had heard her or not.

He did.

Stiffening, he looked down at the woman encircled in his arms, but did not comment on it. "You should rest." he whispered into her ear. Nodding, she went lax in his arms, allowing him to pick her up and lay her down on the bed.

His beast wanting to be close to her even more now, he decided to give in and allow himself to do so. Removing his shirt, he laid down beside his mate. Caressing her cheek softly, he watched her closed eyes flutter softly. His face impassive, Sesshoumaru watched her sleep silently. He was doing this for his beast. It had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all. In fact, he didn't care anything for this little onna sleeping in front of him. His beast nipped him, making the great Taiyoukai's eyes widen.

_What is the meaning of this!_ Sesshoumaru asked his beast, growling.

_**'You love our mate.'**_

_This Sesshoumaru does/iNOTilove her._ His beast grinned.

_**'Really, Master?'**_

_Hn._ His beast smiled genuinely, then.

_**'I had thought as much.'**_ The Western Lord decided not to comment back, choosing to watch his female's chest lift softly, her warm breath hitting his nose. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to rest as well. His arms encircling around her, he pulled her closer to him. Placing his nose in between her neck and shoulder, he inhaled her scent once more before falling to sleep himself.

* * *

..."Kagome..."

"Kagome, wake up." the voice whispered. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed from the voice. Realizing who it was, she whimpered and pressed against this chest. Feeling the chest rumble softly, she realized they were chuckling.

"Mate. It is time to rise." Sesshoumaru whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"We must eat." he said, his hand laying softly on her stomach. "If not you, for our pup." he continued. Kagome's eyes fluttered open softly and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of wonder. Since when did Sesshoumaru wake her up like this? Or caringly, for that matter? Sesshoumaru noticed this look and decided to close his eyes instead. Another second of staring at her and seeing her skeptical look and he would...

"Stop looking at This Sesshoumaru like that." he demanded, his eyes staring into hers. Kagome smiled suddenly, then.

"You refer yourself in third person when you're angry or annoyed." she pointed out, sitting up on the bed, careful of her stomach. "I am pretty hungry, so can you get me something to eat?" she asked, not minding that he had pulled her gently to his chest.

"Of course." he whispered.

Kagome nodded, allowing her eyes to close. "Wake me up when it gets here, then." she replied.

* * *

...If yesterday was a mystery to Kagome, then today had to be. Sesshoumaru had fed her and bathed her. She didn't have to do a thing. On top of that, he didn't glare, yell, or have annoyed aura. Kagome was not sure if it was because she was pregnant or if he was truly trying to change.

While sitting in the dining room, Sesshoumaru seemed to have made sure the cooks did not make her anything that would upset her stomach or the pup.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: Lemon.

* * *

..."Sesshoumaru...?" Kagome said, suddenly as they walked through the garden. Kagome held a white lily in her hand, playing with it as she spoke.

"Hn."

"Why... Why did you change?" she asked, glancing up at him. She was quite glad she had something to hold besides his hand, it gave her something else to look at while she talked. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and she knew his eyes were focused on her.

"This Sesshoumaru was a fool," He began, leading them to the fountain to sit down. He was silent after that, making Kagome believe he did not want to think about it, until, "I had thought that if I pushed everything away, including you, it would make me stronger as a lord and... protect you. Any enemies I had would see that I had nothing of value and leave you be..." Kagome looked at him then, listening. "My beast kept fighting me every time I harmed you, and to rebel, I began to hurt you more. It had got out of hand when I had..." his sentence trailed off. Kagome saw his jaw clench and knew then what he was thinking. He turned to Kagome, holding her chin in his hand.

"I understand that an apology is not only what you deserve and need, but more. You deserve more, Kagome, my love, my mate." he whispered, staring into her eyes. "But This Sesshoumaru promises to protect you and our pup with his life. Now that Takana is dead, I have nothing else that needs my attention, but you, Kagome." He paused again to lean down and place a kiss on her lips, then slowly moved up to her ear, whispering, "Aishiteru, Kagome..."

They had stayed out longer in the garden until Sesshoumaru deemed it time for them to go inside to bed.

"Come, Kagome." he commanded, but Kagome could detect no malice in his words. She nodded, taking the hand he had held out for her. As they walked back inside the shiro, Kagome looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead and his facial expression had changed from what it had looked like when they were talking. Kagome smiled. That was her Sesshoumaru. She realized before that what he had said and done before at the gardens was not something that happened everyday and so she will always and forever cherish that moment.

Getting into bed and pulling the sheets over them both, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. "Good Night, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, sleepily running her fingers through his hair. "Good Night, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

...As the days, weeks and months passed, Kagome started feeling even more attached to her pup and knew it wouldn't be long before she gave birth. Sitting rather comfortably in the warm onsen, Sesshoumaru in between in thighs, Kagome ran her fingers through his hair.

"I wonder what our child will be?" Kagome said, her fingers going through his silk-like hair. Sesshoumaru grunted.

"A male." he answered, bluntly. Kagome glowered at him.

"Why does it have to be male?" Sesshoumaru leaned further back into her touch, his eyes closed.

"To carry on the Taisho name, of course." He could feel her ire raise as he spoke.

"Does it have to be male?" Kagome asked, her teeth grinding together.

"This Sesshoumaru would have it no other way." he said, jokingly. Apparently, Kagome hadn't seen it that way.

The Great Sesshoumaru suddenly had his face pushed into the water in front of him. He quickly removed the hand that held in place, with great force if he may add, and turned around.

"What is--"

"You're a jerk, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome growled, standing up from the water, paying no mind to her fully naked body. "What if it was female, Sesshoumaru? Huh? What would you do? Kill her?" Kagome asked, angrily snatching the towel off the small, nearby table and wrapped it best around herself as she could. Sesshoumaru's beast clawed at him. He, himself knew that he should not have joked in that way with her, with all the shit she's been through.

"Kagome, calm down." he said softly. She glared at him.

"Oh, don't worry, Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't put my child in danger." she replied, emphasizing 'my'. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed at this declaration. In less than a second she was in his arms, rushed to their bedroom, and gently deposited on their bed.

"Sesshoumaru--"

"Quiet, bitch!" he growled, straddling her legs. Eyes bleeding red, he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. Hearing her moan for him was something he reveled in. Her outburst had brought out his beast and he knew he would have to exercise his dominance over her. Fingers gliding into his hair, Kagome writhed underneath him. When he had that left nipple hard and sensitive, he switched to the right. Even from this angle he could smell her arousal. His cock tightened and pulsed with the need to be in this female beneath him.

Pulling open her legs, he inhaled her heady scent. Eyes completely crimson, he lowered his head. Pushing his head closer to her center, Kagome moaned loudly, lust filled eyes watching him closely. Bringing her to a slow and torturous orgasm, he slid back up on her body. Arms on either side of her head, he kissed her full lips and rubbed his large arousal against her wet core.

"Are you ready, my bitch?" Sesshoumaru growled, his fangs grazing her bottom lip. Her answer was a tug of his hair. Kami, Sesshoumaru wished he could just slam himself home, but knew it would not be a wise thing to do because of their pup. Later. He smirked a dark smirk. Slowly sliding his shaft into her wet hole, he fought back a groan. His mate was so tight and he knew he would never grow tired of her. Kagome's mouth opened as she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru." she whispered, tightening her inner muscles. Sesshoumaru growled warningly at her.

"Woman." She only smiled coyly at him. Moving a little faster and harder into her, he brought his lips down to hers. Kagome could feel his taut muscles over her body, his chest teasing her hard nipples as he thrust himself inside of her. Gods, he was beautiful. Moaning, she began to move with him. Sliding down in time with his thrusts. Sesshoumaru brought her to orgasm before releasing more of his potent seed into her. She moaned as he howled out his conquest.

* * *

..."Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly, running her fingers through his hair as they lay in bed together.

"Hn."

"I'm hungry." Sesshoumaru's eyes opened at this. All he wanted to do was lay in bed with his mate and revel in the feel of her small hands going through his hair. He stared into her gray-blue eyes once before closing them again.

"Hn." he said, wrapping his arms around her, resting his nose in her neck.

Kagome glowered down at him. Pulling at his hair, she said, "Sesshoumaru! I wish to eat now!" Sesshoumaru's beast purred at their mate's firey nature while Sesshoumaru fought back a groan.

"Fine." he growled, pulling away from her. He was quite happy her term was nearly over. Kagome, knowing he was annoyed, pulled him back to her and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sesshoumaru brought her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Kagome smiled knowingly and gently pushed him away.

"Okay, My Lord. That's enough for now. Now, go get your mate something to eat." she said, batting her long eyelashes. Sesshoumaru smirked before placing another kiss on her lips. Throwing on his robe, he opened the door, and after looking back at her once more, left the room. Kagome smiled as she rubbed her belly, smiling even more when it moved.

"We can't wait to see you little one." she whispered.

* * *

..."Where the hell is he!" Kagome yelled while a young woman wiped off her sweaty forehead.

"Kagome, you must stay calm. Sesshoumaru is waiting." Tansho said, trying to calm the woman down. Kagome glared at the door, growling as she did.

"He needs to be HERE."

"Yes, yes. I know." Tansho murmured. "I need you to push, Kagome." Tansho said, her words hard. Kagome's jaw clenched.

"Tansho--"

"Your pup is counting on you, Kagome. They wish to see you." Kagome stared down at the woman. Nodding her head, she gave her all. The young woman beside her winced from Kagome's ear-shattering scream.

* * *

...Sesshoumaru sat in a room nearby wanting more than anything to see his mate. He had waited hours and just when he couldn't take anymore, the young girl that accompanied Kagome in the room with Tansho had bowed.

"Lady Kagome has given birth."

It did not take long for him to remove himself from the chair and enter the room. Looking down at his mate and pup, he gently ran his hand across their foreheads, promising himself that no harm would come to them.

"They did very well." Tansho said, coming to stand beside him as she wiped off her hands. Sesshoumaru did not reply.

"She had twins." Sesshoumaru stated though surprised. He had not known this. Tansho looked up at him, then.

"You did not know?" she asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Sesshoumaru rarely missed anything. Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched at this. His mate could have been hurt during the birthing process because of his carelessness.

"She is fine, Sesshoumaru. She will be healed in no time." The herbs mistress reassured, patting his arm. She smiled suddenly, then, knowing what this time was for.

"Would you like to name your sons, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Tansho asked, never tearing her eyes away from Kagome and the pups.

Sesshoumaru seemed to contemplate it before answering, "No." Tansho continued to stare at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I wish for her to be conscious when we name our pups." he answered, knowing Tansho was waiting for an explaination. Tansho smiled knowingly.

"Yes, My Lord."

Before she could say anything else, the Demon Lord left the room. Tansho shook her head as she walked towards the bed Kagome and her pups were sleeping in. Sesshoumaru was truly something. If it had been any other Lord with a mate giving him an heir, they would have named them on the spot, not caring for their mate's opinion.

Looking down at the pups in her Lady's arms, Tansho spoke, "He may be hard now, but just wait until you guys start running around." she said with a wink, going back to the table to clean up. One of the pups shifted, moving closer to the heat of its mother and brother.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

..."Kojiro stop bothering your brother." Kagome said, giving him the i_Look_/i. Kojiro ignored his mother and pushed his brother again. Sozen growled warningly at his twin sibling.

"Come on, Sozen! I need someone to spar with!" he complained, his amber eyes narrowing. Kagome's jaw clenched. She swore that Kojiro was the most hard headed one of the two. Where Kojiro was enthusiastic and hard to get through, Sozen was quiet and kept to himself. Sesshoumaru always told her that it was her fault that Kojiro was like that, only because Kojiro had inherited some of her qualities. Kagome only scowled at him and told him it was the same with him and Sozen.

"Kojiro, go find Haru at the stables. He'll spar with you." Kagome suggested.

"But Haru isn't good when it comes to sparring." Kojiro replied, almost whining.

"Kojiro." Kagome said warningly.

It had taken a moment, but Kojiro finally gave up on his brother. He had finally walked off leaving Sozen to himself. When he was gone, Kagome walked up to her eldest son and sat down beside him. He had been sitting against the sakura tree all afternoon.

"You know your brother enjoys sparring with you." Kagome said, removing a strand of hair away from her eyes. Sozen did not look at her, only continued to stare at the flowers ahead.

Kagome smiled at him. "You know, you and your brother has grown so much over the passed year."

"Father comes home today." he said, turning to look at her. Kagome nodded. "Hai, he does."

Kagome had thought that he would had said something else, but she wasn't too surprised when he didn't. She sometimes wondered why Sozen kept to himself so much. It may have been because of Sesshoumaru and him wanting to teach him so early. Kagome sometimes felt bad for her youngest and so when Sesshoumaru did come to take Sozen away, Kagome made sure she had some activity ready for him.

"Your birthday is coming up soon, you know?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, mother. It is also Kojiro's." he replied dismissively.

"You should be excited for your first birthday!" Kagome said disapprovingly. She did not like the way he dismissed such a thing so easily.

"Why?" Sozen asked, turning his head to look at his mother.

"Because!" Sozen rose his eyebrow, something that irritated her to no end. It seemed only Sozen did the one thing Kagome disliked the most. It reminded her too much of Sesshoumaru.

"Because it's your _first_ birthday... and..." Kagome trailed off.

"And?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice leveled.

"And I don't think you'd like your father searching for your mate-to-be just yet." she said with a knowing smirk. Sozen would not like that.

"No, he wouldn't!" he said, his calm demeanor gone. Kagome mentally added a point to her score. Kagome knew that Sozen tried to live up to his father's standards. Even though Kagome hoped that Sozen would not be like he was, she always enjoyed his childish nature, because that's what he was still. A child. A hanyou child. But him along with Kojiro were her babies.

"Oh, yes he would. Not this time, but maybe next year." she said, nodding. She was only joking with him, but Sozen could not tell it.

"Father wouldn't do such thing without telling me!" he said, now standing. Kagome stood as well, laughing.

"What's so funny!"

Kagome shook her head, leaning down to him. "You are, my little cherub!" she said, gently scratching his ears. Though Sozen growled, he leaned into her touch.

"I love you, mother." he whispered, meant for her ears only.

"And I you, Sozen." she said with a smile and kissing his forehead. After a moment, she said, "Your father will be home soon, go find your brother and have some fun before he arrives."

* * *

...Sitting in the dining room, Kagome watched her boys eat in silence. As soon as Sesshoumaru had come home, he ordered the cooks to begin dinner and for them to meet in the dining room in ten minutes. When she had asked him about his trip to see Toshiyuki-sama, he gave her his _Look_ and said 'Go get ready for dinner'. When she opened her mouth to say her peace, he walked off, leaving her there with her mouth agape. Now, sitting in the dining room, Kagome had to keep herself from glaring at her husband.

Knowing it would have to be her to break the silence, she turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "How is Lord Toshiyuki?" Sozen and Kojiro froze as they looked between their mother and father.

Sesshoumaru did not look up from his plate as he replied, "Dead." Kagome could have sworn she saw his jaw clench when he said that. Kagome dropped her chopsticks.

"What?"

"He is dead."

"When did this happen!" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. They had just talked to him last week. What had happened between that time.

"Eat and we will speak of this later." Frustrated, Kagome stabbed her chopsticks into her dinner.

Sozen and Kojiro's ears fell when they felt their mother's distress. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice this. "Kagome," he said, glancing up at her. Kagome turned to him and saw the way his eyes seemed to swiftly point towards the pups. Nodding, she allowed herself to relax.

"Haru played with me and Sozen today!" Kojiro suddenly said with a smile on his face. Kagome almost let out a sigh of relief. Nothing could disrupt that one's day. Kojiro would keep a smile on his face till the end.

"That is surprising." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome smiled. She liked it better when Sesshoumaru did not continue eating as if ignoring them. That was one thing that she had to talk to him about that first year. The pups would talk to him and he would hardly acknowlege them.

"Usually Haru is busy with the stables." Sesshoumaru said, looking towards Kagome, challenging her. Kagome smiled nonetheless.

"Haru was done with his duties." Sesshoumaru stared at her for another second before returning to his food.

"Hn." he said and Kagome smiled even wider then. One point for Kagome.

When dinner was over, Sesshoumaru allowed the pups to leave once more for play, but reminded Sozen that he will have twice the many lessons tomorrow. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a pleading look and after a moment gave in to her.

"We will continue another day." he said before walking away, not missing the smile on Kojiro's face. Kagome turned and winked at her eldest one and her heart soared when she saw him smile back.

"Come on!" Kojiro said, pulling his brother's arm.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, getting her attention. She turned around and blushed lightly. "Gomen nasai."

He did not reply afterwards, just offered her his hand. Taking it, she allowed him to pull her towards the library. As soon as the door opened, he pulled her to his chest and slammed the door closed. Kagome's eyes widened when his lips fell upon hers, his hands working themselves down to the obi of her kimono. Kagome wanted so much for him to continue, she has missed him so much from the time he's been away, but there was something she had to know before they did. It had taken a moment, but she had finally removed herself from his oh, so sweet lips. He growled when she did, his amber eyes taking on a light shade of pink.

"What is it?" he ground out, his voice darkening.

Kagome kept her eyes on him as she asked, "What happened to Toshi?" Sesshoumaru let out a sigh before redressing her. He was frustrated, disappointed, and not to mention his heat began just last night. He wanted his mate, dammit!

"Toshiyuki had died before This Sesshoumaru arrived. His son was on the throne by that time." he answered, going to sit in a chair near the books. Kagome followed him, taking the seat beside him.

"How?" she asked. Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened. "The coward came and took his life overnight, while everyone was sleeping. They killed his guards and immediately went for Toshiyuki. Toshiyuki bled to death on his bed."

Kagome's eyes began to water. Toshiyuki was one of her good friends as well as the children's. He was so kind-hearted and fun to be around. She could only imagine what Toshiyuki's death did to his son.

"Does anyone have any idea who may have done it?"

"He had left a message with Toshiyuki. His name is Taji." Sesshoumaru kept some of the information to himself; like where the message was located. Taji thought it was nice for him to leave the dagger in Toshiyuki's stomach, the message embedded with the dagger.

_You are next._

"Taji?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head once. "Takana's heir."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

..."Heir?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. "What do you mean, 'heir'? I thought you, Lord Kito and the others got rid of him."

Sesshoumaru had a feeling nothing good would come out of this. "We did not know Takana had a son, not to mention mated. Even if we did know Takana had an heir, we could not have just killed him. We did not see him as a threat."

"Oh, well now you do!" Kagome said, removing herself from her mate's lap. "What if he comes here! What if he tries to harm our pups!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

Before she could do anything, Sesshoumaru came and wrapped his arms around her. "Do not fear mate. This Sesshoumaru shall dispose of him, himself. There is nothing to fear." he promised, the beast inside him growling.

**_'He will die!'_**

_Hai. He will._

* * *

..."Sozen, Kojiro!" Kagome called, her arms wrapped around herself. "It's time to come inside!"

"Aww, mom!" Kojiro whined, his little ears flattening. Sozen's ears flattened as well, but he did not say anything. Kagome could only smile. He tried so hard to be the tougher pup.

"It's time for bed, Kojiro." Kagome said as Kojiro ran up to her whining, hoping to change her mind.

"Come on, Kojiro. I'll tell you a story or something." Sozen said, not looking at his mother. Kojiro's face immediately lit up.

"Great!" Kojiro exclaimed, quickly grabbing his brother's hand and running inside. Kagome smiled and walked in behind them, the guards closing the doors behind her.

Kagome sat in the boy's room until Sozen finished his story and they both fell asleep. Kissing both of her boy's forehead's, Kagome blew out their candle and left the room, softly closing the door.

"Kagome," Kagome screamed aloud, her heart racing. It took her a moment to realize it was Sesshoumaru, but when she did, she quickly turned around to hit him. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her hand. Kagome glared at him with all her might.

"What is wrong with you!" she whispered. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Sesshoumaru kissed the palm of her hand while pulling her closer to him. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "This One is sorry, but there has been more deaths." Kagome tried to remove her hand, but Sesshoumaru kept a firm hold on it.

"How many?" she asked.

"Let us go back to our chambers." Kagome nodded, allowing him to lead them to their room. Kagome undressed and got into bed with Sesshoumaru, staring into his citrine eyes.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Four!" she whispered, her eyes wide. It hadn't been two weeks yet and Taji is killing again!

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Lord Kito had sent me the message not too long ago. He believes This Sesshoumaru will be next after him. He will come here and This One promises that no harm will come to any of us. There are guards outside our pups rooms and outside their windows." This eased Kagome a bit. That's one thing that would keep her up at night, knowing that her boys weren't safe.

"I will also check on the pups myself, so do not worry yourself." he whispered, lightly kissing her lips. Kagome nodded.

"Hai. I will not worry."

* * *

..."Sozen."

...

"Sozen..."

...

"Sozen!"

Sozen growled as he turned his back to his brother. "What do you want?"

"Who do you think killed Lord Toshiyuki?" Kojiro whispered in the dark.

Sozen shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I don't know. Maybe someone who doesn't like him."

There was silence before, "I'm gonna miss him." Sozen's ear flattened at his brother's response. The last straw was when he distinctively scented salt in the air. Turning around in the bed, Sozen faced his brother.

"Kojiro?" Sozen whispered softly. Before Sozen knew it, his brother was in his bed, sniffling. "Kojiro..." Sozen said, looking down at his brother.

"I'm sorry," Kojiro whispered, his ears flattening as well. Sozen let a small smile touch his lips as Kojiro hugged him. "Father tells me I'm too old to cry and hold onto you and mother, but I... Just don't tell father, okay?" Kojiro asked.

Sozen smiled genuinely, then. Sozen believed that the reason why Kojiro was so sensitive at times was because of their mother. They had all seen her cry plenty of times, many times for reasons he and his father did not understand. Sozen pulled the sheets over him and his brother. Though he did not show it the way he should, Sozen loved his brother deeply. But if it there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing his brother sad.

"Go to sleep, Kojiro. Tomorrow we'll play a game." Sozen's promise whispered into the night, lulling his brother back to sleep.

* * *

...Time had passed before Kojiro had fallen back to sleep, leaving Sozen to his own thoughts. He had thought about moving his brother back to his own bed, but decided against it. If Kojiro ever awakened before it was time for him to, all hell would break loose. Sozen sighed when he heard his brother purr against him.

_Father would never let this go if he saw us like this._ Sozen thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile at the scene their mother would make if she heard their father patronize him about it. Shaking his head, Sozen settled himself into bed, closing his eyes.

"Sozen..." A voice whispered making Sozen's eyes immediately open. That voice was not his brother.

"Who is my room?" Sozen asked, growling. The scent was not familiar and he did not trust them. They had no business in his room. Through his heightened senses, Sozen could see the man.

"Who are you?" he asked, Sozen's eyes narrowing.

"I am the heir of Lord Takana. I'm Taji. Your father along with the other lords killed my father." Taji said, his voice calm. "This is quite cute, I must say. Lord Sesshoumaru's heir watching over his sleeping brother." The man came closer to him and Sozen growled. He would protect his brother from this man.

"Do not come any closer! Leave!" Sozen ordered, amber eyes glaring at the man in the room.

The man smiled at Sozen as he said, "Oh, I will... but you will be coming with me." Before Sozen could even make an attempt to call his father, Taji knocked him unconscious. Taji smirked as he held the pup in his hand.

"Do not worry. I will come for your brother later." Taji whispered, leaving a note beside the still sleeping Kojiro before taking his leave.

* * *

..."Daisuke!" Sesshoumaru growled, red, feral eyes on the young demon.

"My Lord?" Daisuke was scared shit-less. He had never seen his Lord this angry. He didn't even want to be in his presence.

"Contact all the other Lords at once! They are not to move in at _all_. This belongs to me." The Taiyoukai ordered, his hands tightening over his own sword.

"Yes, My Lord!" Daisuke said, quickly running off to do as told.

Sesshoumaru watched with red eyes as everyone moved swiftly. Sesshoumaru could not believe that little shit of a demon came to ihis/i Shiro, killed _his_ guards, and stole _his_ heir. It only made it worse that he

"Bastard!" Sesshoumaru and his beast growled, turning to slam his fist into the wall of his palace, leaving a wide, gaping hole.

"Sesshoumaru...?" The soft voice of his mate called. Sesshoumaru turned his head to her and his beast riled up even more when he saw the state that his mate was in.

"You should..." Sesshoumaru tried to keep the second voice erupting from his throat down, but to no avail. "You should be with Kojiro." Kagome nodded.

"I know, Tansho is with him. I needed to see you." she said softly. Her tear stained face only drove him and his beast into another fitful rage inside.

"Leave." he growled at her, red eyes narrowing at him. Kagome worried her bottom lip. She knew she would have to be careful with her words as well as her actions-- she knew it would only take another mishap to happen for him to snap and turn to his demon form. Knowing it would delay him a second, Kagome quickly hugged him, baring her neck to him when she heard him growl.

"Today will be his last day breathing." Sesshoumaru promised against her neck, his teeth scraping his mark. Kagome sniffed, feeling another wave of nausea hit her. Kagome kept the bile in the back of her throat down and swallowed softly before looking up at him.

"I want to come with you." she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"No." Sesshoumaru snapped just as quickly as she requested it.

"I can help you, Sesshoumaru."

"_No._" he said again, ruby eyes now narrowed down at her.

"Sesshoumaru--"

"This Sesshoumaru will not allow anything bad befall you because of my carelessness. No."

"I _will_ come with you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's voice was hard now, cold, just like his.

"You are not skilled in anything," he pointed out. Kagome growled at him.

"I am in the bow." Sesshoumaru's lip curved up, disapprovingly.

"You have not practiced using the bow in years. You will fail."

"I won't." she said confidently, her hands clenching by her sides. "Whether or not you approve Sesshoumaru. I _will_ come with you. Sozen is my son, too."

Against his better judgement, Sesshoumaru nodded his head once. "Menoru!" Sesshoumaru called out and not too long after, the snake demon appeared.

"Retrieve the bow and arrow for my mate." Menoru would have looked at his Lord as if he had lost his mind, but knew it would only get him killed if he did so, especially in the state is Lord was in.

"As you wish, My Lord."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

...Sesshoumaru looked at his mate carefully as they ran through the woods. Him on foot and her on horse. He knew that this was probably a bad idea, but he knew he would not be able to stop her, even if his beast took over and tried to stop her. Stopping in a small clearing, Kagome got off of her horse and looked at him.

"Why did we stop?" she asked. Sesshoumaru did not answer her.

"We have to split up from here, don't we?" Kagome asked. Once more, he did not reply. Nodding to herself, she looked around the lighted area. It was good that they had left when they did or it would have gotten dark and made it more difficult for her to see.

"I will look for Taji." Kagome said, looking towards the east. Sesshoumaru growled, then.

"No. This Sesshoumaru will die by my hands." Kagome shook her head at her mate.

"We all ready know that Taji won't make this easy for us, Sesshoumaru."

"That is why you will go for Sozen while This Sesshoumaru finds Taji." Kagome finally nodded her head.

"Fine. You find Taji." Kagome said as she jumped back up on her horse. Turning him around in the opposite direction, Kagome turned her head to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't you dare die, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's emotionless facade was the only thing she got in return.

"I love you." she whispered before taking off in towards the north.

Sesshoumaru watched until she disappeared from his sight and ever so softly said, "You do not have This Sesshoumaru's permission to die. If you do... I will never forgive you."

...Kagome rode and rode until she recognized some of the places Taji had said in the note. Seeing the springs and waterfall, she got off of her horse and looked around.

"Taji said Sozen will be here..." she whispered to herself.

"So you did come." Kagome's head perked up when she saw the face.

"Taji..."

...Sesshoumaru had to go farther east as he cut his way through. It wasn't until he smelled another presence that he had stopped.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. What a pleasant surprise!" A demon said, smirking at him. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"What is this?"

The demon laughed, it's tongue snaking out to lick its lips. "Lord Taji hired us," Demons began to come from underneath the ground and around him. "and said it was all right if we had a go with you." The realization hit Sesshoumaru full force.

_Kagome..._

The demon smirked. "Don't worry, your pretty little human wench will be in _good_ hands." Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched.

If Taji was with Kagome, then Sozen was here. That demon tricked them both.

"You will all die." Sesshoumaru said, his tone deadly.

..."Where is my son?" Kagome asked, her hands clenched. Taji smiled as he circled around her.

"He is safe. He is actually with your mate right now." Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"You tricked us." she stated. Taji nodded. "Yes. I did."

"And I will have to fight you." Taji's eyebrows rose. "You're not going to ask me about my motives?"

Kagome smirked. "I all ready know. My mate killed your father and you want revenge. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you picked the wrong demon to mess over. Sesshoumaru will disembowel you."

"I doubt it. He will die fighting for your son's freedom." Taji sneered. "I was going to give you the choice to join me and become my mate, but I don't know if I can stand that pretty little mouth of yours."

Kagome's fingers tingled around her bow, the other hand slowly pulling out an arrow, careful to keep it aimed on him. Taji laughed. "You believe you will kill me with just a little bow." Kagome shook her head.

"No. But if I got a few hits in before you did away with me, then I'll be fine." Taji growled before attacking.

...Sozen pulled against his chains when he smelled the faint scent of his father. Growling, he pulled harder. One of the demons laughed at him.

"Look at 'em. Tryin' to get away." One said, throwing a bone at him.

"That's what little dogs like, right? Bones?" Another teased, throwing another bone at him.

"My father will kill all of you." Sozen growled, his citrine eyes as cold as his fathers.

Sozen heard another gulp. "I'm not backing out or anything, but you do realize who's son this is, right?"

"Who gives a shit?"

"Who?" One asked.

The small, low demon glanced at him once before saying, "This is Sesshoumaru's son." All of them grew silent then.

"Taji did not tell us this!" One declared, his voice high. They have all heard of the great Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. Cold and ruthless; and all of the demons knew what they had coming to them when the lord did get his claws on them. All except one.

"What are you guys! Pussies? When our guys out there gets rid of 'em, it wouldn't matter who's son it belongs to!" Sozen smirked.

"Says you."

...Taji wiped the blood off of his cheek as he stared at the bitch meters away from him. She had more of a fight in her than he thought. She had hit him once with an arrow and he could have sworn he felt it sizzle.

"Give up, bitch. You're dead." he growled, his claws lengthening. Kagome smirked, spitting the blood out of her mouth. There was a change in her as she fought Taji that couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I don't think so." Kagome said before quickly shooting another arrow at him. Taji's nose flared before dodging it and pushing her down on the ground with such force that it made her drop her bow and slid across the dirt, cutting up her arms and legs. Taji smirked as he walked towards her.

"You never stood a chance with me." he said as a matter-of-fact. Kagome coughed and gasped for breath as she attempted to reach for her bow and arrows. Taji laughed cruelly as he watched her. When he reached her, he stepped down on her hand; her painful gasp was like music to his ears. Removing his foot, he crouched down and stared down at her.

"Well, my dear. It's time for you to die. Oh, but don't worry, your mate will be with you soon." he promised gently before quickly going for the killing blow.

Suddenly, Kagome brought her hand up, capturing his. Taji's eyes widened with surprise before a long string of curses left him when he felt the appendage beginning to burn.

"What the hell!" Taji exclaimed right when everything exploded, roots of trees leaving the ground. Taji screamed when he felt the skin tear off of his body, sizzling and burning. Kagome did not know what where that had come from, but she did know that she felt as if she was losing energy.

When the light dimmed down, she looked around tiredly and saw that Taji along with half of the area was gone. Smiling to herself, she laid her head back down.

"It's up to you now, Sesshoumaru..." she whispered softly.

...With all the other low demons gone, Sesshoumaru burst through the cave, sword in hand. The first thing he saw through his red eyes was his son, then the other demons.

"Father!"

"Sesshoumaru!" One of the demons said, quickly bowing. "I-I..." Sesshoumaru growled, swiping his sword at the demon, killing him instantly.

The rest of the low demons looked at him with wide eyes then. "Oh, shit."

...Sesshoumaru flew back to his mate, his son in his arms as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Mother is okay, right?" Sozen asked, fearing the answer himself. Sesshoumaru did not answer him, just continued on. When he saw the rather large crater and fire, the great Taiyoukai stopped and went down. Letting his son go, he looked around for any sign of Taji ran to his mate.

"Kagome!" he said, getting down on his knees and pulling her close to him. He felt a little shock and sting from her, but he paid no mind to it. "Kagome! Get up!" he said more frantically; especially when he did not see the rise and fall of her chest.

Growling, Sesshoumaru brushed his hand gently across her face. "Kagome, This Sesshoumaru orders you to awaken! I have _not_ given you permission to leave me!" he growled, shaking her still form.

He couldn't be. He couldn't be too late. "Kagome!!"

...Tansho wiped the silent tears from her eyes as she placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. Sesshoumaru wanted her back and she couldn't give Kagome back to him. This was something far passed her. She could not do anything about it. Sesshoumaru told her about the small shock and burn he had gotten from holding her and she knew immediately what it was. Tansho smiled sadly at the young female in front of her. Who would have known that their little Kagome had the powers of a priestess in her. After that little piece of information, Tansho believed she would awaken in the next few minutes, but she never did. Not even a twitch.

Sesshoumaru had sat in the infirmary for hours before finally leaving. Tansho could sense the sadness and anger in him and she knew it would not be good for him to change his form in here. The pups had came to see their mother as well and it was safe to say that neither one could keep from crying over their mother. When the pups had entered, Tansho left after a few minutes to give them time alone with their mother. After a while, Kojiro had gotten up on one side of the bed and fell asleep beside their mother while Sozen laid beside his mother on the other side, wiping his tears away.

"I'm not going to cry anymore mother because I know you wouldn't want me to." he whispered softly to her. "We all would like for you to come back... father especially. He misses you, mother." Sozen paused for a moment before continuing.

"I know you're not dead. I also know you're not going to stay like this forever. Take your time... I can wait." Sozen said gently in her ear, his eyes closing tiredly.

"I love you..." he whispered, his sentence drifting off softly.

When all was dark and calm in the room and just a little breeze was flowing through the slightly parted windows, a flower flew in and rested upon her chest. The smell wafted through the room, caressing Kagome's nose. There was soon a change in Kagome's still state...

Her chest rose.

_Your tears_

_Glisten, laced with pain_

_The crescent moon_

_Hangs in the past_

_Pale with sickness_

_Cool night, too long_

_Turns to frost_

_Who is on the tower_

_frozen in despair?_

_The rain drums lightly_

_on a crimson pane_

_My destiny is written on paper_

_Fluttering in the wind_

_Distant dreams_

_Rise like incense_

_Melting into the night_

_Is your image._

_Chrysanthemums fall_

_Weeping to the ground_

_Traces of your smile_

_on a yellowing scroll_

_Your heart now empty_

_my thoughts quietly rest_

_The north wind blows_

_Not yet dawn_

_Your shadow clear and close_

_Only companion of my soul_

_On a lake, a couple mirrored_

_Blossoms evening air_

_Beauty undimmed_

_Scatter everywhere_

_A fate hard to swallow_

_Sadness, do not cross the river_

_Your autumn heart will sink_

_Drowning in longing_

_You will not reach the other shore_

_Whose hills and rivers_

_Echo with the clamor of hooves?_

_My armor is shredded_

_By the dividing hour_

_The sky slowly brightens_

_Your sighs, silk soft_

_Weave a night of sorrow_

_So fragile, so spare._

_Chrysanthemums fall_

_Weeping to the ground_

_Traces of your smile_

_on a yellowing scroll_

_Your heart now empty_

_my thoughts quietly rest_

_The north wind blows_

_Almost dawn_

_Your shadow clear and close_

_Only companion of my soul_

_On a lake, a couple reflected_

_Chrysanthemums sigh_

_In the cool night air_

_Traces of your smile_

_In yellowing despair_

_My heart now empty_

_My thoughts quietly rest_

_The north wind blows_

_Almost dawn_

_Your shadow, so close_

_The only companion of my soul_

_On the lake, the two of us._

_Story Inspired by the movie:Curse of The Golden Flower_

_Song: Ju Hua Tai_

_Song by:Jayahou_

_Special Thanks To:Readers and Reviewers. You all helped me keep the ideas flowing as well as the story._

_End._


End file.
